Lips of an angel
by addiction.ec
Summary: - Por favor, no te vayas - rogó. Hice mi cara a un lado, para que no viera las lagrimas que peleaban por salir de mi rostro. - Tengo que irme, Edward - Sentencié. - Te amo, para siempre. - Le recordé. Y partí con intenciones de algún día volver. AU - OoC
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia.  
_

* * *

Prefacio.

La luna adornaba el cielo en todo su esplendor, sin embargo mi vista estaba posada en un hermoso hombre, su piel nívea contrastaban con sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la obscuridad como dos diamantes, su cabello broncíneo se mecía con el viento y eso le otorgaba un aire de sensualidad, pero lo que mis ojos admiraban era su escultural y perfecto cuerpo que a la luz de las estrellas refulgía como si miles de diamantes estuvieran incrustados en el. Sabíamos que lo que hacíamos no era correcto, amarnos y compartirnos era algo enfermizo y mal visto hasta por nosotros, pero no había nada que hacer por evitarlo. El amor era más fuerte, y luego de cuatro años en nuestro caso parecía haberse arraigado más. – ¿Bueno el paisaje? – Preguntó con su característico tono burlón. – Desde aquí estupendo, Gracias– Le contesté sonriendo.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado, lugar en el que nuestra primera vez fue vivida y donde muchos de nuestros encuentros fortuitos se llevaban a cabo.

De un momento al otro lo tenía encima de mí, mirándome de esa manera que sabe que me deslumbra sin embargo no la evita, poso mis orbes en los de él, chocolate y menta. – Te amo – musité tan bajo que no sé si llegó a oírme. – No tanto como yo a ti. Eso sería comparar a un árbol con un bosque – dictaminó. Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso dejando a nuestros más bajos instintos tomar riendas en el asunto.


	2. Capítulo I

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo primero. **_

Era un día nublado en Seattle, Washington. Se aproximaba una tormenta y mis pensamientos se encontraban a millas de distancia, donde probablemente EL se encontraba. Mi memoria comenzó a dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, cuando todavía nuestro amor rebosaba de completo, de calidez, de ilusiones, de felicidad…

_Flashback. _

_De Julio – 5 años atrás._

_Comencé a despertarme, me desperecé un poco y me levanté para abrir las ventanas; un día resplandeciente y cálido se vislumbraba frente a mis ojos, El Astro Rey estaba en todo su esplendor iluminando un cielo demasiado celeste. Bajé a desayunar y me percaté de que no había nadie en casa, tomé un tazón de cereal, devorándolo por completo, me fijé en mi reflejo y la ansiedad salía por mis poros, decidí darme una ducha caliente que era mi relajante en particular. Después de tomar la ducha seguía igual de nerviosa, me puse una remera blanca de tirantes que llegaba hasta mi ombligo y mis pantalones de montar, luego salí en busca de Heaven, mi caballo._

– _Hola pequeño – lo saludé acariciando su hermoso pelaje apenas entré en el establo, ya tenía la silla de montar por lo cual lo único que hice fue subirme y dejarlo fluir._

_Empecé a cabalgar hacia nuestro prado, cuando a mitad de camino lo vi, cabalgaba sin montura y con todo su torso al descubierto, su cabello rebelde bailaba junto al viendo y sus orbes esmeraldas brillaban como diamantes al sol. Más bastaba una mirada para entendernos y cuando sus preciosos ojos se encontraron con los míos, una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro, sabiendo lo que producía en mi sostuvo la mirada, deslumbrándome por completo, pudieron pasar minutos u horas cuando reaccioné, mi mente salió del sopor al cual estuvo sometida y aparté la mirada mientras mis mejillas se teñían de un escarlata intenso. De pronto un sonido parecido a la más dulce melodía llego a mis oídos, su risa inflaba mi pecho y me producía estragos. No pude alargar más la espera y salté de mi caballo y para mi sorpresa ( y seguro la de Él también) mi torpeza no hizo acto de presencia, me largué a correr más medio minuto después el estaba persiguiéndome tal como un salvaje felino al asecho de reclamar su presa. Muy pronto giré mi cabeza para ver que tan cerca estaba pero desde luego él era ágil cual felino y cuando me giré lo vi saltando en mi busca, agarrando mi cintura para amortiguar mi caída. En cuanto su pecho desnudo hizo contacto con mi delantera miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron cada fibra de mi ser. Estábamos a 2 centímetros de distancia y ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor de acortar el trecho que nos separaba, vi la determinación en sus preciosos luceros y sin querer hacerme esperar más me besó. El acto dejaba ver la pasión pero con un deje dulzón y un toque de devoción era complementado; cuando delineó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi cavidad, sin duda alguna se lo otorgué, logrando profundizar dicha unión._

_El tiempo parecía dejar de correr cuando sus labios se asentaban en mi piel, entretanto el tiempo pasaba los centígrados en nuestros cuerpos comenzaban a elevarse y cuando su mano comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo no lo pude evitar – Ed..dward – gemí. __Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello para acercarlo más como si aquello fuera posible y los suyos continuaban alrededor de mi cintura, más necesitaba tenerlo más cerca y lo atraje violentamente hacia mí, ansiosa recorrí desde la parte de sus bien formados abdominales y fui subiendo lentamente memorizando cada parte de su anatomía, sentí que su piel se erizaba a medida que mis manos avanzaban sobre aquel ángel de broncíneos cabellos, la pasión desbordaba y en un acto de valentía baje mis manos hasta llegar el primero botón de su pantalón, sus caricias incesantes aumentaban mi deseo impidiendo terminar mi labor y para terminar de distraerme en mi tarea una de sus manos rozó mi vientre desnudo produciéndome un estremecimiento seguido de un jadeo, comenzó a acariciar mi pecho por encima de mi remera de tirantes, a la vez que hacía un camino de húmedos besos por mi cuello llegando a mis hombros desnudos culminando con su cabeza entre mis senos, tal vez __Edward estaba muy impaciente o quizás la lujuria no lo dejaba pensar con lucidez pues ipso-facto rasgó mi remera dejando mis pechos al descubierto; sorprendiéndose de la piel expuesta dado que no llevaba sostén, creo que logré ver un atisbo de diversión en sus ojos verdes que fueron seguidos por una oleada de lujuria, __se inclinó y tomo uno de mis pechos en su boca utilizando su mano para satisfacer al otro. Lamio y succiono mi pezón una y otra vez, enroscando su lengua y mordisqueando un poco haciéndome arquear como claro síntoma de placer. Jugó con el otro pellizcándolo ligeramente y luego masajeándolo, removió su boca de mi seno derecho para llegar al opuesto esta vez mordiéndolo más fuertemente, haciéndome arquear mi espalda más y gemir más fuertemente. No sé qué momento tomé el suficiente control de mi cuerpo para lograr quitarle el pantalón dejándolo solo en bóxers pero lo próximo que vi es que era despojada de los míos dejándome solo en una diminuta braga color azul, cuando Edward la visualizó un gemido salió de su boca. – Bella.. – gruñó. Emprendió un tortuoso y lento juego, logré entender que esta era su venganza por tentarlo de tal manera, inició en mi tobillo y comenzó a ascender con sus perfectas manos por mis pantorrillas hasta llegar a mis muslos, sus dedos al tacto eran como pétalos de rosas, tan suaves y tersos; cuando llegó a mi centro lo acarició por arriba del encaje, jadee cuando uno de sus dedos interceptó mi intimidad, y verme tan húmeda y lista para el terminó de derrumbarlo pues profirió un gruñido gutural – Estás tan mojada Bella.. Tan lista para mí – En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estábamos totalmente entregados el uno al otro nuestros sexos estaban al descubierto, se reclinó hasta alcanzar mis labios y besarme, ese beso con tanto amor y delirio, con tantos sentimientos volcados hizo que comprendiera la situación, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ni las distancias que nos separara este amor no se iba a acabar nunca, simplemente por el hecho de que estábamos destinados a encajar, a ser dos personas fundidas en una, así es como teníamos que estar y yo iba a encargarme de que así fuera. Estaba perdida en mis cavilaciones cuando dos palabras me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y al magnífico momento… – Te amo – dijo con ese brillo especial que vislumbraba su mirada cuando expresaba con sinceridad esas palabras. – Como yo a ti – Le respondí, comenzó a profesar una lluvia de besos, por mi frente, mis parpados, mis mejillas, rozando mis labios y delineando mi mandíbula._

_Me miró a los ojos y me indagó - ¿Estás segura de esto? – No le respondí, lo miré lo más profundamente que pude para demostrarle la seguridad de mis actos pero para corroborárselo entrelacé mis piernas a su cadera provocando una fricción entre nuestros sexos,__Edward y yo gemimos, esto era asombroso. El beso se volvió desesperado y anomalístico, pero no que a mí me importara, ¡diablos! Esto se sentía jodidamente bien._

_Sus orbes se clavaron en los míos, tratando de encontrar duda pero lo único que encontró fue certeza, nos dejamos de preámbulos y acercamos más nuestros cuerpos, sentí su punta en mí ya demasiado húmeda entrada. __– Iré tan suave y despacio que pueda, si te lastimo, o hago algo mal no dudes en decírmelo Bella, por favor. Te amo mi único amor – dijo Edward y no sé si habrá sido la magia y perfección del momento, o el simple hecho de tener al hombre más dulce del mundo a mi lado, perteneciéndome, lo que causó que una traicionera lágrima resbalara por mi mejilla izquierda.  
– ¿Por qué lloras? – Inquirió – Si te sientes mal.. S-si no quieres hacerlo Bella no tienes que preocuparte.. Y-yo te amo no tenemos porque hacer e-esto – balbuceó.  
– Lloro de felicidad, de poder tenerte aquí conmigo de que no merezco que me ames así y de que este es el momento más perfecto de mi vida, te amo, para siempre. – garanticé.  
– Para siempre – alegó con la voz ronca por la excitación, sentí su virilidad en la entrada de mi centro y cuando comenzó a entrar en mi __pensé que había muerto y que probablemente me encontraba en el cielo, muy lejos de la Tierra, siguió adentrándose en mi interior hasta que una barrera le impidió seguir, me miró y asentí – hazlo – lo animé. Lentamente se movió dentro de mí, traspasando mi himen, me tensé, y el dolor atravesó mi región pélvica, Edward amenazó con salirse pero se lo impedí __– __Dame solo un momento – Le pedí. Cuando mi cuerpo se adaptó a su nuevo forastero, mis caderas por acto reflejo comenzaron a impulsarse hacia él, obteniendo como resultado un oleaje de placer proviniendo de lo más recóndito de mi interior, cuando noté que ya no había señales de dolor entablé un mecanismo de movimientos incesantes intensificando el ímpetu__ de las embestidas, Edward tardó en reaccionar y comenzó a rugir del placer producido, comenzamos a movernos los dos por igual consiguiendo una penetración más profunda y deleitosa, Edward empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido pero profundo, __el sonido del roce de nuestros cuerpos chocando me estaba volviendo loca, si el acto seguía en tal sintonía no tardaríamos en llegar al clímax y si mi predicción era acertada solo quedaban minutos para poder llegar a la culminación. Respiraciones erráticas. Gemidos descontrolados. Embestidas sincronizadas. Nuestros cuerpos tardaron 5 arremetidas más, y la burbuja que sentía en mi interior explotó, mis paredes se contrajeron oprimiendo al pene de Edward en mi interior __– __ Oh dios, Ed..wward. – grité. Edward no tardó más y se dejo llevar – Dios, B-Bell-aa – dijo con la voz demasiada ronca aun y se dejó colapsar sobre mi cuerpo, dejando que nuestras dificultadas respiraciones se acompasaran._

_Después de un lapso de tiempo nos tapó con la manta que traía y nos quedamos acostados sobre la pastura, mirándonos en silencio, el aferraba en demasía mi cintura asegurándose de que no me escapara  
– Es tan irreal, eres tan perfecta que duele, no quiero dejarte ir nunca, te amo Bella – suspiró.  
– Yo tampoco quiero irme nunca, pero recuérdalo __**siempre**__, esto (puse su mano en mi corazón) late solo por ti y nada más que por ti, __**para siempre**__ – y el cansancio nos venció dejándonos sumidos en la inconsciencia._

_Fin del flashback._

Me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que un grito en demasía conocido me despabiló.  
– Hey, bebé –pronunció con su socarrona sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

Poseedor de una voz profunda y ronca, un carisma por demás envidiable, con unos ojos tan negros como la noche misma, un cuerpo digno de alabanza y una sonrisa sobre todo sincera y rebosante de felicidad. Jacob. Mi prometido.

Guardé rápidamente nuestra fotografía, conservarla me producía la vuelta a tiempos remotos era uno de mis mayores secretos, uno de los más pecaminosos. Más de cien noches engañé a Jake en mis pensamientos, más de cien noches soñaba que fuera un ángel de cabellos cobrizos el que me hiciera el amor, _prohibiéndome recordar_ y_aterrorizada por el olvido_**. **Tantas veces me proveía de sinceras sonrisas y de una dosis de esperanza, como tantas otras lloraba sin consuelo alguno por no recordar con exactitud su voz, ni el aroma que expendía su glorioso cuerpo. Simplemente esperaba de que aunque esta vida no sea justa, en otra si podamos volver a amarnos, no sé en qué tanto tiempo ni en que cuerpos, pero nos volveremos a encontrar. Ese pensamiento me proveía de vida.

Un par de brazos bien fornidos se encargaron de volverme a esta cruda realidad, posó sus labios en los míos, en un acto casto. Le sonreí pero no creo que la susodicha llegara a mis ojos.  
– ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – lo interrogué mientras me dirigía a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Comenzó a platicar sobre lo emocionante que fue éste, pues todo en esta ciudad era nuevo para él. No hacía más de 3 días que habíamos llegado desde Inglaterra hacia mi ciudad natal.  
Una canción que sobrepasaba lo estridente comenzó a sonar. Identifiqué al instante la dueña de esa melodía, solo conocía a una persona capaz de llamar a estas horas. Alice.

Ella fue y es mi mejor amiga, también es la hermana menor de mi infierno personal, Edward. Alice es como una hermana para mi, desde pequeñas nunca nos separamos, Charlie era como un segundo padre para ella, sufrió conmigo tanto como yo cuando el falleció.

– Hola Alice.. – dije con tono cansado.  
– Bella, Bellita – Canturreo con un octava más alta en su voz de soprano.  
– ¿Cómo estás enana? – le pregunté, sabía que esperaba esa pregunta.

– Bien, muy bien! ¿Y tú? – correspondió.

– Bien, Alice. Asique.. Llegó Jasper ¿No? – no podía contener la risa.  
– Siiiii! – Chilló.  
– Pues, que bien. – dije.  
– Quiero invitarte a un nuevo café, podríamos ponernos al día, ir de compras, y organizar una reunión, para recordar viejos tiempos, a que si tu deseas lo mismo!  
– Shh, Shh Alice! Respira amiga. – me reí a carcajada limpia.  
– Oh es que estoy tan feliz! Bells. Mañana. 3 P.M. No llegues tarde! – y sin más colgó.

La noche avanzaba con suma rapidez… Y mi cabeza no hacía otra cosa que recordarlo a él.


	3. Capítulo II

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo segundo.**_

Un nuevo día se vislumbraba por la ventana. Comencé a desperezarme y tomé mis tiempos para levantarme a desayunar, no tenía apuros ya que comenzaba a trabajar en una semana por lo cual tenía toda la mañana para relajarme y prepararme mentalmente para una ya conocida hiperactiva Alice.

Me enfundé unos pantalones de mezclilla y una remera llena de agujeros para estar en casa, y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno.

Coloqué la cafetera y la sartén para los huevos revueltos con queso, mis favoritos. Un cuarto de hora después estaba probando la exquisita y necesitada ingestión de comida.

Lavé los trastos y me fui a mi laptop a continuar escribiendo mi novela y preparando mis clases para la semana que viene. Si. Comenzaba a trabajar en un instituto de Seattle en el penúltimo año de los grados.

Entre líneas y párrafos miré el reloj. Eran las 2:30! Si no me arreglaba ya iba a llegar tarde y el torbellino Alice iba a arrasar conmigo. Me cambié de ropa, un jean y una blusa celeste, corrí al baño a cepillar mi cabello y lavarme los dientes. A las 2:55 p.m estaba agarrando las llaves del auto y salí volando prácticamente, hice contacto rápidamente y apreté el acelerador. Mi querido auto. Mi bebé. Un precioso_ Volvo C30 coupe_ de un azul obscuro metalizado_. _Dicté rápidamente al GPS el café y me dirigí a toda velocidad hasta allí. Llegué a las 3:02 P.M y aparqué en una sola maniobra, bajé corriendo del coche y entré al dichoso café para encontrarme con un duende repiqueteando frenéticamente sus tacones Jimmy Choo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a Alice colgada de mi cuello dándome besos de mejilla en mejilla sin cesar.

– Bella! Bella! Por fin estás aquí! Llegas tarde querida. – su voz tintineante resonó en toda la cafetería.  
– Baja la voz Alice, ya estoy aquí, está bien – susurré.

Luego Alice comenzó un monologo de todo lo que había pasado durante mis años de ausencia, habló de la muerte de Charlie y de Renné, y luego de hablar de toda su maravillosa familia llegó a la parte que me interesaba. Edward. Pero mi felicidad no duró mucho, ya que me comentó que cursaba la universidad de medicina y que seguían juntos con Tanya, pero estaban de viaje. De repente sentí como una ráfaga de dolor se expandía por todo mí ser, pero traté de disimularlo lo mejor posible. No sé en qué momento me alejé de la realidad pues Alice comenzó a sacudirme levemente.

– Bella! ¿Me escuchaste? – preguntó.

– No, Alice, perdona me quedé asimilando toda la información – dije en un intento de que no se diera cuenta de que mi pensamiento estaba con Edward.

– Bueno lo que te decía, podríamos hacer una reunión para recordar viejos tiempos, digo Rose, Emmett, Jasper, tu y yo. – dando a entender que Edward no iba a asistir por mi bienestar.

– Si Alice, me parece estupendo! ¿Qué tal este sábado? – alenté.

– Claro! Podríamos ir a Forks. Ya verás como Esme y Carlisle estarán felices de verte! – manifestó.

Luego de charlar un poco más, nos despedimos y quedamos en encontrarnos en la Mansión Cullen el sábado a las 7:00 P.M

El miércoles hizo paso al jueves y éste al viernes. Ya solo quedaba un día regresar al lugar en el que tantos momentos hermosos viví. Forks. Mi querido y lluvioso pueblo al cual adoraba.

No sabía que podía decirle a Jake para evitar que viniera conmigo, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer sola, volver al lugar en el que tantas veces lo amé, en el que tantas veces me hizo suya.. No lo creía conveniente por respeto a Jacob y a mi relación pasada con Edward, que era venerada por mi cuerpo y mi alma. Opté en cortar mis pensamientos en lo sano, lo diría a Jake que me iría un fin de semana con Alice para tener unos días de chicas.  
– Jake, amor. – Ronroneé.  
– Hey bebé – dijo sin quitar los ojos del plasma, estaban pasando un partido de los Yankees. Rodé los ojos frente a ello.  
– Cariño, Alice me ha invitado este fin de semana a un encuentro solamente de chicas – Le comenté con vos seductora.  
– Ajá, que bien por ti amor – respondió de nuevo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla aun.  
– ¿No te molestaría que vaya cierto? – pregunté convencida de mi victoria.  
– Claro que no bebé, ve y diviértete – contestó con entusiasmo pero sin dejar de mirar el partido.  
Y sí. Bravo, Bravo para mí. Aplausos por favor. Dulce victoria.  
– Oh, fantástico amor, eres el mejor – le di un beso en la mejilla y me marché para preparar la pequeña maleta para el próximo día.

Fui hasta mi habitación para abrir mi armario y seleccionar mi ropa. Dos pares de jeans gastados. Un vestido por si a Alice se le ocurría una fiesta. Una camisa a cuadrillé que me regaló Edward suya. Una blusa azul rey. Unas converse negras y unas sandalias de tacón. Mi cazadora de jean y otra de cuero más abrigada. Maleta lista. Estado mental para mi reencuentro con el pasado: en proceso.

Decidí ir a tomarme una relajante ducha caliente para tratar de poder conciliar el sueño que estaba segura no iba a aparecer. Llené la tina y me desnudé, me metí al agua bien caliente que aseguraba relajar mis músculos. Y mi mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Cómo será ver a Esme y a Carlisle? ¿Todos seguirán igual? ¿Edward irá? No, no puede ser. Alice confirmó que estaban de viaje. ¿Estará con su pareja? No, seguro ellos están juntos en el Caribe o en algún lugar favorito de ella. Aunque estas dos últimas preguntas que asaltaron mi mente deshicieron el trabajo de relajación sobre mí que había hecho el agua. El tiempo volvió hacia atrás.

_Flashback._

_Estaba sentada en el patio del campus de la Universidad cuando pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocado pensando en que sería Edward quien llamaría sin embargo no era él, cosa que logró desilusionarme. – Estúpida Bella, como si él quisiera seguir llamándote después de la confusión del viernes – murmuré en voz baja. El teléfono seguía sonando y fue lo que me trajo de vuelta. Era Alice._

– _Hola Alice – Saludé. _

– _Bella! – Gritó y no creo que haya sido a modo de saludo. _

– _¿Qué pasa Alice? ¿Algo va mal? – interpelé con miedo a que algo le haya pasado a Edward._

– _¿Qué si algo va mal? ¿Qué si algo va mal? – siguió gritando – Pues claro que va mal! ¿Puedo saber por qué mi hermano dijo que tú estabas con otro? ¿Qué te habías olvidado de él? ¿Cómo es que tienes a otra mejor amiga? – Soltó todas las preguntas de golpes. _

– _Calma Alice, vamos por partes. – intervine. – No estoy con ningún otro Alice, bien sabes tú que Edward es el único para mí – Dije sin posibilidad de réplica dada mi seriedad. – Y segundo, no, no tengo otra mejor amiga. Tú también eres única para mí, tengo una nueva amiga Leah, pero no es mi mejor amiga. – añadí muy seriamente también._

– _Entonces ¿Por qué Edward está saliendo con Tanya? – cuestionó en voz baja, pero llegué a oírla y eso cayó como un balde fría a mi corazón ¿Cómo era que Edward estaba con otra? ¿Con Tanya? ¿La rubia, hueca y porrista? ¿Ya se había olvidado de mi? Los sollozos comenzaron a escapar de mi pecho. Dolía. Dolía y mucho. _

– _Mierda. Bella, Bella. Escúchame debe ser un malentendido yo hablaré con Edward y arreglaremos todo esto ¿Si? Confía en mí. – Pidió pero de mi cuerpo ya no salían palabras simplemente sollozos tratados de ser ahogados.  
– S-si Alice – Hipé – Edward está bien, debe ser feliz y está con Tanya que es tan hermosa como el. – Sollocé – N-no le digas nada a Edward y por favor dame tiempo – Hipé – Necesito estar sola – rogué.  
– Eso sí que no señorita yo arreglaré todo esto. Te quiero Bella! – Dijo muy convencida, algo de lo que yo no estaba.  
– Yo igual, Alice. – dije y rápidamente añadí – ¿Alice? Por favor no me llames en un buen tiempo – pedí – Necesito pensar. Adiós – y colgué sin darle posibilidad de responder. _

_Me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo a mi cuarto. Cuando llegué Leah no estaba, había una nota de ella diciendo que había partido dos días hacia lo de sus padres. Agradecí mi suerte y me tiré en la cama a llorar como nunca lo había hecho, a maldecir la distancia, a maldecir a Edward por no esperarme, y a maldecirme a mi misma por creer que él iba a hacerlo. Luego de llorar hasta quedarme seca, ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo. ____El amor concede a los demás el poder para destruirte__. A ____mí me habían__ roto ____más allá de toda esperanza. Luego de esto volví de mi vida una rutina pero no involucré sentimientos, estaba en un estado de letargo, en una burbuja de sopor de la cual no quería salir. __Esperaba poder desmayarme pero, para mi desgracia, no perdía la conciencia. Las oleadas de dolor, que apenas me habían rozado hasta ese momento, se alzaron y barrieron mi mente, hundiéndome con su fuerza. Y no salí a la superficie.__ En un principio en las noches despertaba gritando, llamando a Edward y Leah corría a abrazarme hasta que me calmaba y volvía a dormir.. Pero en un momento las pesadillas se volvieron tan frecuentes que Leah ya no se despertaba a abrazarme simplemente lloraba y lloraba hasta quedarme dormida. Las ganas de vivir se agotaban según el tiempo se marchitaba. Porque sí, __el tiempo pasa incluso aunque parezca imposible, incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj duela como el latido de la sangre al palpitar detrás de un cardenal. El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual, con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables, pero pasar, pasa. Incluso para mí__. Un día Leah apareció ya harta de tanto drama me abrazó y me dijo – Bella, llevas 4 meses así, es hora de que despiertes de la pesadilla y comiences a vivir tu vida – protestó. Y poco a poco empecé a despertar. _

_Fin flashback._

El dolor que viví todavía era tangible, lo sentía porque esa herida no estaba curada, simplemente estaba oculta, pero estaba presente al fin y al cabo, el dolor que me llevó enterarme de que Edward estaba y amaba a otra fue insuperable, pero no era solo por su pérdida sino por la pérdida de un futuro entero, de unos hermanos maravillosos, de una familia constituida por seres increíbles a la cual amaba como si fuera mía. Era una pérdida más grande. Estaba perdiendo un pedazo de mi vida. Luego de eso me llevó dos meses más poder hablar con Alice, la cual no hizo preguntas ni alegó nada, simplemente mencionó y gritó cuanto me extrañaba, pero me entendía y en serio agradecía eso. Recuerdo cada cosa como si de una puñalada se tratase y no estaba segura de si podría afrontarlo aun. Luego de 4 años de preparación psicológica y física, sí física también Edward transgredía toda barrera, tanto física como psicológica, no sabía si estaba lista para poderlo volver a ver.

Salí de mis pensamientos y noté como el agua ya estaba enfriándose, tomé una toalla y partí derecho a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y salté a la cama en busca de Morfeo, mañana sería un gran día y necesitaba descansar y entre pensamientos y pensamientos caí rendida ante el cansancio.

La luz infiltrándose por la ventana anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día, comencé con mi ritual para despertarme y corrí las cortinas dejando que un sol escondido por un extenso dosel de nubes iluminara la habitación. Miré el despertador y eran las 9:00 a.m todavía tenía tiempo para disfrutar, me puse mi bata y bajé a desayunar, la casa se encontraba desolada y en la heladera había una nota de Jake que citaba:

_Bebé me he ido a arreglar y terminar unas cosas del trabajo, no creo volver hasta la noche, suerte en tu fin de semana de chicas.  
Con amor.  
Jake_

No es que no quisiera verlo, pero esto facilitaba más mi día para lograr pensar con claridad y prepararme para lo que fuera que Alice tuviera preparado. Preparé waffles con jarabe de chocolate, jugo de naranja y un buen café, desayuné tranquila leyendo el periódico, luego ordené un poco el sitio y fui a vestirme para salir en unas horas a Forks.

Me coloqué un jean bien al cuerpo con una blusa larga que llegaba por debajo de mis muslos violeta con un unas botas negras arriba me coloqué un abrigo negro y salí al estacionamiento para subir mi maleta, cuando llegué abrí la baulera de mi precioso bebé y dejé descansar a la maleta en su lugar. Luego subí al departamento a terminar de arreglar unas cosas y miré el reloj, eran las 2:00 p.m todavía tenía hora y media, podía pedir comida China y ver un poco de televisión para pasar el rato. Llamé al delivery y en quince minutos tenía al chico entregándome la comida, me dispuse a comer y encendí la televisión viendo como pronosticaban una tormenta para mañana. Luego de dejar todo limpio, apagué la pantalla, busqué mi cartera y me dirigí a apagar las luces y cerrar las puertas para ya comenzar mi viaje, le dejé una nota a Jake avisándole que ya me había ido y que volvería el domingo por la noche. Cerré la puerta con llave y bajé al estacionamiento, me subí al auto y coloqué música para el camino. Minutos después de verificar que todo estaba listo arranqué a toda velocidad para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme, media hora después la ciudad se iba perdiendo de vista y me interné en la carretera que me llevaría de vuelta a mi pasado. Evité pensar en eso y comencé a tararear a Debussy mientras aumentaba la velocidad, conste que no estaba ansiosa, simplemente disfrutaba la adrenalina que me regalaba la libertad de sentir como prácticamente flotaba en el pavimento. Las canciones fueron pasando y poco a poco comencé a vislumbrar el bosque que predominaba en las cercanías de Forks y en menos de lo que esperaba ver, allí estaba el cartel que rezaba: **Bienvenidos a Forks.**

**

* * *

**

Anuncio: El pa3ado de los personajes se van a ir revelando en flashback. Así se podrá comprender la historia en completo. Faltan unos 3 capitulos para que todo se entienda.

Un besito.

Male


	4. Capítulo III

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia. Algunas aclaraciones _**abajo.**_  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo Tercero. **_

La luz del día fue descendiendo y cuando me enfrenté a la realidad solo faltaban 30 minutos para tan esperada reunión y eso me ponía de los nervios. Seguí avanzando hasta que divisé los comienzos del centro del pueblo, estacioné el auto en una plazoleta a la cual veníamos a jugar cuando éramos chicos Edward y yo, también fue aquí donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer y de eso ya hacían 10 años.

_Flashback_

_Estaba acostada tranquilamente leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio, mi mundo fue transportado a la época del siglo XVII, __**Elizabeth daba su paseo matutino.. Cuando un muy frio Darcy la intercepta para entregarle una carta.. **__y toc toc toc. Volví a la realidad._

– _¿Qué fue eso? – Mascullé en voz baja. _

_Y otra vez toc, toc, toc. El ruido provenía de la ventana como si le estuvieran arrojando piedritas, corro las cortinas y me encuentro con la visión más hermosa Mi Edward bañado por la luz de luna con su sonrisa torcida y ojos brillantes de expectación._

_– Edward! ¿Qué haces? – pregunté._

_– __Pero, ¡silencio!, ¿qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge esplendente sol y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura __– Respondió citando a __Shakespeare__. Decidí seguirle el juego._

_– __Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto. __– jugueteé con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Estallamos en risas silenciosas._

_– Ahora sí, ¿qué diablos haces a las 11 p.m debajo de mi ventana Edward? – interrogué. _

– _Y ahí vas otra vez y tiras el romanticismo a la chingada! – me respondió malhumorado._

_– Eh! – repliqué._

_– Baja ya, que me congelo jodida perra de Julieta – Masculló._

_– Vale, vale. – me apresuré antes de que se enojara en verdad. Me puse unos jeans medios rotos, unas zapatillas y un buzo que me llegaba a medio muslo. Abrí la ventana y le dije – Atrápame! – y me tiré. Lo tomé por sorpresa y terminé encima de él, nos miramos a los ojos y comenzamos a reírnos medio nerviosos por la posición._

_– Vamos Julieta. Corre antes de que Montesco me mate a culetazos – dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y empezábamos a correr. A los pocos minutos de correr llegamos a la plazoleta donde jugábamos de pequeños se sentó en la misma banca de siempre debajo del Gran Árbol, lo acompañé de inmediato._

_– M-mira Bella.. – Medio tartamudeo._

_– Oh! ¿No me digas que ahora Romeo tartamudea? – Medio bromee para aligerar el ambiente.  
– Esto es importante para mí, Isabella – masculló con la mandíbula tensa.  
– Oh.. – no sabía que más decir. Respiro profundamente y abrió los ojos, deslumbrándome con esos jades brillantes  
– Mira Bella, lo que te voy a decir ahora puede que lo cambie todo – rápidamente añadió – y no quiero que hagas nada si no lo sientes ni por miedo a perder mi amistad, esa siempre va a estar ahí, __**para siempre.**__ – Soltó rápidamente que casi, casi no le llego a entender nada._

– _Solo suéltalo Ed. – alenté, necesitaba que lo dijera, Alice lo había planeado.  
– B-Bella.. T-Tú me g-gustas. ¿Sí? Me gustas desde que tengo uso de conciencia y seguro desde antes también, te quiero como sé que nunca voy a querer a nadie. Listo lo dije – esto último lo dijo más para el que para mí. Me seguía mirando, expectante, mientras que yo estaba shock ¡por fin lo había dicho!  
– No tienes que decir nada, simplemente necesitaba decírtelo, vamos te acompaño a tu casa. – Se levanto con intenciones de irse y me paré tras el saltándole encima, caímos de nuevo yo encima de él y le dije:  
– Oh! Eddy! Por fin te diste cuenta – y lo abracé, sentí como sonreía en mi cuello.  
– Yo también te quiero Edward, como nunca querré a nadie__**, para siempre. **__– le aseguré. Levantó mi barbilla y enfocó sus ojos en los míos, poco a poco se fue acercando, siempre con su mirada fija en mi, había tanta emoción en su mirada, tanta euforia, como si en verdad le hiciera feliz saber que le correspondía, tal como debía ser la mía en ese momento. Se siguió acerando hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban __**Vaciló**__… __**No de la forma habitual, no de la manera en que un hombre podría vacilar antes de besar a una mujer para calibrar su reacción e intuir cómo le recibiría. Tal vez vacilaría para prolongar el momento, ese momento ideal previo, muchas veces mejor que el beso mismo.**__ Entonces sus cálidos labios suaves como el terciopelo presionaron muy suavemente los míos. _

_Desde ese día Edward y yo nos volvimos inseparables, me pidió que fuera su novia la semana siguiente a nuestro primer beso y yo como pequeña enamoradiza ni dudé. Ahí empezó una relación, la cual nunca debió acabar. Sin embargo el destino tenía preparados distintos caminos para nosotros._

_Fin flashback. _

Para mí esta plazoleta tiene un significado diferente al del que podría tener cualquier otra persona. Porque sí, una persona que pasa ocasionalmente por delante de esta plaza solo ve una plaza: tiene todo lo necesario para identificarla como tal (es un espacio abierto dentro de un pueblo, tiene arboles, juegos infantiles y bancas). Sin embargo para mi esta plaza significa el comienzo de todo, ésta plaza la siento mía. Mía y de Edward.

Miré el reloj de mi muñeca y la hora me alarmó, faltaban 5 minutos para las 7! Me escabullí de la plaza directamente a mi auto, subí y arranqué a máxima velocidad por el camino al cual preferiría borrar de mi memoria, pero estaba grabada a fuego. El próximo desvío hizo que vislumbrara la Mansión Cullen y muy por atrás la que fue mi antigua casa, entré en dicho desvío y una gigantesca casa blanca con inmensos ventanales y las luces tenues iluminando el jardín se abría paso ante mis ojos. Hice varias respiraciones profundas y me preparé para salir, subí la escalerilla y toqué, dos segundos más tardes tenía a Alice encima de mí. – Yo también te extrañé Alice – comenté por tal emotivo recibimiento. Sin embargo cuando su mirada rápida pasó por mi rostro me detuve a observarla, la conocía mucho, ella planeaba algo. Luego de que se alejara con pasos de bailarina una muy cariñosa Esme corrió a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo.  
– Te extrañamos mucho, Bella – dijo maternalmente. Luego un cálido Carlisle me saludó como su esposa.

– Es cierto lo que dice Esme, cariño. – animó. A continuación una muy emocionada Rosalie corrió a abrazarme y darme millones de besos de mejilla en mejilla.

– Oh amiga, no sabes cuanta falta me hacías, te he extrañado tanto – sollozó. Lo cual hizo darme cuenta el daño que había causado al irme.

– También me hiciste falta Rose. – conteste. Seguidamente una voz fuerte resonó en toda la habitación.

– Bueno, bueno, necesito un poco de espacio para abrazar a mi hermanita! – Acto seguido recibí un abrazo de oso al estilo Emmet que logró dejarme sin aliento.

– N-no p-puedo respir-a-r-r – balbucee.

– Ya suéltala, Emmet – manifestó un muy tranquilo Jasper.

– Bella! – exclamó y salté a sus brazos.

– Jazz! Jazz no sabes cuánto te he extrañado – alegué. De pronto sucedió algo a lo que no estaba preparada, su voz retumbó en toda la sala por el silencio expuesto.

– Al parecer no va a quedar nada de Bella para mi, a este paso.. – Su voz se escuchaba mil veces mejor de lo que mi mente trataba de recordar. Jasper se hizo a un lado, dejándome a la vista al amor de mi existencia. Edward estaba allí, con su cabello desordenado y su porte que le daba un aire despreocupado, admiré su magnífico cuerpo, ya no quedaban atisbos del adolescente, frente a mí se hallaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, su rostro apolíneo dejaba ver una naciente barba lo que le daba un aspecto más salvaje pero sin llegar a ser desarreglado, sus facciones más maduras por el paso de la juventud a la madurez, el paso de los años solo lo hacía más hermoso aun de lo que lo recordaba, pero sin embargo aun no quería afrontar su mirada. Poco a poco fui ascendiendo observando cada cambio que su cuerpo pudo haber transitado hasta que llegué a sus labios entreabiertos en una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, siguiendo por su recta nariz y no pude atrasar más lo inevitable, levanté mi vista y sus orbes se clavaron en los míos.

De repente todo el mundo dejó de girar, ya nada existía solo Edward y yo, era como si todo el tiempo en el que estuvimos separados no hubiera transcurrido, como si el dolor no hubiera estado allí, como si la brecha en mi corazón en vez de curase se extinguiera. Fue como si solo fuéramos nuevamente Edward y Bella. Juntos para siempre, cuando nuestra mirada se conectó, cuando nuestras almas se conectaron motivo de la unión de nuestras vistas, juro que dejé de respirar. Un suspiro abandonó mis labios y todo pareció encajar, el y yo. Siempre el y yo.

* * *

Mis hermosas lectoras: Explico algunos puntos que han quedado inconclusos todavía para las lindas impacientes que quieren entender rapidamente el rumbo de la historia, y las adoro igual por eso.

El prefacio: es en un momento de la historia que llegará prontito.

El asunto de su viaje a Inglaterra: Cuando Bella tiene que viajar aun tiene 16 años y no puede quedarse, Charlie es dueño de una empresa internacional y la tiene que viajar para establecerse en la nueva sucursal. Esto luego se explica.

La llamada de Alice: es todo por la falta de confianza en el amor que ellos se tenían, fue un gran embrollo que luego es explicado también.

Jacob - Bella: Charlie como menciona en un capitulo muere, y ella se tenía que quedar con Rennee allá y conoce a Jake que es un jugador en la universidad y logra sacarla de su depresión. Luego se explica también.

Edward - Tanya: evidente despecho.

¿Algunta otra duda que necesiten que les aclare? Gustosa lo haré.

Esta semana en vez de subir 3 veces lo haré dos, mi intención no es hacer la historia interminable sino que no pierdan el hilo ustedes de la historia y logren entenderla, luego la corregiré completamente.

Motivo de mi ausencia ésta semana: Me quitan los puntos de mi operación mañana chicas, y bueno entre rehabilitación, estudiar y escribir estoy tratando de escribir en cualquier minutito libre que tenga.

Sus dudas las pueden disipar por msn, el correo está en mi perfil como siempre mañana subiré un mini - adelanto del próximo capítulo. Ah y lamento que este capitulo sea cortito pero lo vale el próximo que es un Epov!

Amo a todas mis lectoras y a las que se molestan en un RR para mí, les juro que son mi inspiración y aplaudo como Alice con una sonrisa radiante cuando me llega alguno expresando lo que sienten respecto a la historia.

Me retiro.

Con amor.

Malena.


	5. Capítulo IV

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia.** Leer abajo.**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo cuarto.**

**Epov.**

Se avecinaba una tormenta, según el pronóstico se daría a ver mañana, pero las nubes como de costumbres ocultaban al sol. Estaba en mi antigua habitación, mirando como todo seguía intacto hasta que una fotografía preciosamente enmarcada llamó mi atención. Me acerqué y sostuve el portarretratos en mis manos, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, éramos Bella y yo, ella a sus 16 y yo a mis casi 18 años, estábamos besándonos. Deseché todo tipo de recuerdos dolorosos y una pregunta invadió mi mente ¿Qué hacía una foto mía y de Bella en mi habitación? Anteriores veces había venido y esta no se encontraba, comencé a sospechar quien era la autora de esta osadía y me dispuse a buscarla por la casa. Fui de habitación en habitación lleno de cólera. Pronto bajé y estaban todos reunidos. ¿Hasta mis padres? Esto es raro. Consecuente visualicé a ese duendecillo malévolo que por mi rostro debió haberse dado cuenta de que vi la fotografía iba a cuestionarle el por qué de su actuar cuando el timbre anunció la llegada de alguien.

Alice salió corriendo cuando dicho acto ocurrió y saltó encima de un cuerpo que podría reconocer en cualquier parte. Su cabellera castaña con reflejos rojizos se extendía hasta casi llegar a su cintura, su rostro angelical casi no había cambiado, los años le habían asentado de una manera radiante, más su inocencia todavía era visible en su rubor, oh, ese rubor, el color que tomaban sus mejillas cuando llamaba mucho la atención o cuando se avergonzaba. Su cuerpo ya había dejado la adolescencia, su cuerpo era el que cualquier mujer envidiaría sus curvas bien marcadas pero que no rozaban lo extravagante, el cuerpo que siempre fue mi perdición.

Me dediqué a observarla en silencio, ella todavía no me había notado, mientras toda mi familia le daba la bienvenida, entre abrazos y abrazos logré observarla en toda su magnitud estaba preciosa. Sencilla pero preciosa. Luego de que Emmet casi mate a la razón de que siga vivo ¿Yo dije eso? No puede ser, yo amo a Tanya. Sacándome de mis pensamientos Bella corrió hasta Jasper y se le tiró encima y una llama de celos me atravesó por lo que decidí hacerme notar.

– Al parecer no va a quedar nada de Bella para mi, a este paso.. – dije con voz serena y despreocupada mientras por dentro la ansiedad me carcomía.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente frente a mi comentario, parecía que el único sorprendido aquí no era yo. La observé, comenzó a mirarme detenidamente seguramente evaluando si habría tenido algún cambio, mientras tanto yo memorizaba y me embriagaba de su aroma. De repente todo dejó de existir, pero una ráfaga de dolor me atrajo a la realidad, los momentos de nuestro pasado me golpearon fuertemente y lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a escapar de mí. No quería que me viera sufrir, no ella. Ella era feliz y yo no podía dejar que viera el daño que dejó al irse, todos mis amigos y hasta mis padres sabían todo lo que había vivido desde el momento en el que ella subió al avión. Siempre esperando hasta que regrese y los días pasaban y ella no regresaba.

_Inicio flashback._

_Nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado, el amanecer se abría paso por el horizonte y ella mantenía su semblante tranquilo. Una máscara. La conocía bien. No quería que supiera que a ella le dolía más que a mí todo esto. Su cuerpo iluminado por los pequeños rayos del sol le otorgaban un aire de belleza exquisito, si respecto a mi consultaran ELLA era la criatura más hermosa en la faz de la tierra, mil veces más que la Diosa Afrodita, yo a mi diosa le rendía culto eterno y la veneraba como lo que representaba para mí, mi real y único amor. Fui sacado de mis pensamientos por unas pequeñas y suaves manos que acariñaban mi rostro. Su cuerpo desnudo y su cabello en ondas medio desordenado por el ambiente en sí, me atontaban. Esto era una despedida, lo sabía, lo sentí cuando le hice el amor y se entregó como si su vida dependiera de ello, y quizás así fuera por lo menos para mí. - _Por favor, no te vayas - rogué. Hizo su cara a un lado, para que no viera las lagrimas que peleaban por salir de su rostro, compuso sus ojos ya despojados de sentimientos y vida, opacos._ - Tengo que irme, Edward - Sentenció - Te amo, para siempre. - Me recordó. Y partió sin más, dejándome solo con mis sentimientos y con todo el amor que tenía para ofrecerle. _

_Los días fueron pasando y las llamadas no se hacían esperar, necesitaba saber todo de ella. Estaba en estado catatónico. Si no hablaba con ella mi mundo se reducía a la Universidad de Medicina de Seattle y a mi cuarto, donde me encerraba hasta que por necesidades humanas lograba salir. _

_Alice estaba en un estado parecido al mío, hasta un día no fue de compras a lo que llamó "un día de luto" por su amiga perdida a miles de millas de distancia. _

_No podía decir que la extrañaba. La palabra extrañar no hacía referencia a todo lo que yo la necesitaba conmigo en este momento. Agarré el puente de mi nariz y comencé a masajearlo, suspiré sonoramente. Necesitaba un plan, necesitaba verla. Giré mi cabeza y me encontré con la más linda visión, era una foto de Bella salía con Heaven su caballo y sonreía fue una semana antes de nuestra primera vez, consiguiente a esa fotografía estábamos ella y yo corriendo por el prado y para finalizar cuando la alcé y la besé con júbilo. Estas y más fotografías las habían sacado Rose y Alice, diciendo que nuestro amor era palpable hasta en fotos. Lagrimas caían por mi rostro sin cesar. Los minutos pasaban y yo miraba constantemente al reloj preguntándome que horas serían en Londres, me decidí a llamarla. Agarré mi celular de la mesita de luz y disqué su número. A los 5 tonos me contestó agitada. _

– _¿Hola? ¿Edward? – dijo con su preciosa y suave voz.  
– Bella.. – suspiré, la extrañaba muchísimo.  
– ¿Cómo estás? – consulté inmediatamente. Suspiró antes de contestar.  
– Bien. ¿Y tú? – Reí amargamente  
– Bien, pero no parece que tanto como tú – dije mordaz, arrepintiéndome al instante. – Edward.. – dijo con su voz titubeante.  
– Preciosa ¿estás lista? – escuché que decía una voz masculina. La rabia comenzó a inundarme. Ella no podía estar con otro hacía solo un mes que se había ido. ¿O si podía? ¿Y si me olvidó? Mi mente se repetía una y otra vez eso. Claro que se olvidó de ti estúpido! Me maldije. Si ella está lejos y fuera de tu alcance me susurré mentalmente.  
– Que bien, se ve que me reemplazaste rápidamente, bien por ti Bella, necesitabas a alguien que caliente tu cama ¿verdad? – dije con voz lúgubre.  
– Edward esto no es lo que parece, déjame explicarte. – suplicó.  
– Ya es tarde, vete, seguro EL te está esperando. – dije con furia.  
– Adiós __preciosa__ – me burlé y corté. No quería escuchar como lo conoció, ni lo maravilloso que era simplemente quería olvidarme quería no amarla hasta límites insospechados como la amaba y dejando mi orgullo de lado me gustaría ser yo quien caliente su cama y quien le haga el amor hasta el amanecer._

_Lloré y lloré por horas hasta que la noche se hizo presente y decidí recurrir a lo único que me quedaba para olvidarla, iba a borrar sus besos y caricias en los brazos de otra. Ya nada tenía sentido si ella no me amaba. Tomé nuevamente mi celular y busqué en mi agenda: Tanya. _

_Fin flashback._

Sacudí mi cabeza de recuerdos y limpié mis lágrimas rápidamente antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo. Miré de reojos a todos y nadie se había dado cuenta. Nadie excepto Esme que me miraba con infinita ternura por sus ojos verdes. Miré a Alice y la fulminé con la mirada, pasé de su rostro al de Bella y ví que ella hacía lo mismo con la duende.

Los minutos pasaban y Bella y yo no rompíamos contacto visual, el ambiente estaba tenso, tan tenso que podía ser cortado. Gracias a Dios Emmet decidió intervenir.  
– Bueno familia ya que todos hemos saludado a Bellita, ¿Por qué no pasamos a comer? Muero de hambre! – soltó riéndose y como agradecí la intervención de Emmet corté contacto visual con Bella, levantó la mano en acto de saludo y simplemente asentí devolviéndoselo. El silencio fue roto y todos comenzaron a hablar de diversas cosas mientras entraban en la cocina Bella fue la última en entrar, la seguí y la intercepté antes tomándola del brazo.  
– Tenemos que hablar – le susurré mirándola a los ojos. Bajó la mirada ruborizándose y en ese momento mi mano parecía querer tomar vida propia y acariciar sus mejillas, más no lo hice.  
– No tenemos nada de qué hablar – contesto con la mirada aun baja.  
– Oh eso si qué no, llevo esperando 4 años para que hablemos y no te vas a escapar – le susurré en el oído soplando en el. Bella soltó un jadeo y yo sonreí porque seguía causando ciertos efectos en ella. Le hice ademan a que pasara ella primero a la cocina y cabizbaja lo hizo. Nos sentamos en la mesa y yo por supuesto quedé al lado de ella por obra maestra de Alice que inventó miles de excusas para que los lugares quedaran así de ubicados. Cuando la cena estuvo servida Esme habló  
– Bella, querida ¿Por qué no nos cuentas sobre lo que pasó en Londres? – dijo mirándola dulcemente. Bella se sonrojó por ser el centro de atención y dijo bajito  
– Bueno en verdad, luego de la muerte de Charlie fue muy difícil para mamá y para mí – susurró, tomó un poco de agua y continuó. – La empresa continuaba funcionando pero necesitábamos que alguien tomara las riendas en el asunto asique luego de unos meses, nos recuperamos lo suficiente como para instalarnos en la empresa cada día conociendo a todo el personal y buscando al más indicado para el puesto de papá. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste pero aun así siguió – Yo ingresé en la universidad de Cambridge para estudiar administración de empresas y poder continuar el trabajo de papá – comentó.  
– ¿En Cambridge? Es una de las mejores Universidades de ese país. ¿No es así? – Pregunté. Todos me miraban. Y Bella palideció un poco.  
– Emh, si supongo que lo es – dijo más bien susurrando.  
– ¿y había chicos lindos? – preguntó Rose con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Inconscientemente mi mandíbula se tensó y mis manos se convirtieron en puños. Bella notó esto.  
– Permiso, no me siento bien par– murmuré levantándome y saliendo de ese lugar, el hambre se había ido y creció un nudo en mi estomago. Me dirigí al salón de música y me dispuse a tocar el piano. Minutos u horas después una frágil mano se apoyó en mi hombro, el olor a fresas y fressias se coló por mi nariz e inspiré profundamente. Me di vuelta, cuadré mis hombros y encaré a mi destino.  
– Necesitamos hablar – sentencié – y lo haremos, te guste o no. – decreté sin posibilidad a que ella se negara. La tomé de la mano e instintivamente entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella, esperé una queja que nunca llegó. La arrastré hasta mi habitación y la senté en el sillón, haciendo lo mismo yo a su lado.  
– Tienes que explicarme, necesito una explicación de por qué no volviste, de por qué tuve que recurrir a los brazos de otra para olvidarte y de por qué eres feliz con otro que no soy yo – solté de golpe. Bella me miró medio aturdida y se giró y clavó sus hermosos ojos chocolates en mí pero su mirada se perdió en el tiempo y comenzó a narrar.  
– El día que tú me llamaste, yo estaba por salir con unos amigos, James es al que escuchaste y con Leah mi amiga de la que le dijiste a tu hermana que había sido remplazada – comentó lanzándome dagas con los ojos, bajé la cabeza avergonzado por mi acto infantil.  
– James es gay, Edward, en ese momento me iba a maquillar y a peinar para una cena formal de la compañía, te llamé varias veces tratando de explicarte pero nunca contestaste – murmuró y yo no tenía nada que decir, no tenía palabras para describir la estupidez con la que había reaccionado.  
– Oh, soy un estúpido, un verdadero estúpido. – afirmé.  
– Lo eres – dijo media divertida. – Es hora de olvidarlo Edward, dejarlo ir, tú estás con Tanya y yo con Jacob. – lo ultimo lo dijo más bajito pero una oleada de celos me invadió. – ¿Jacob? ¿Black? Ese jugador de.. – señalé con cólera pero me cortó.  
– Si de futbol americano, estoy con él hace dos años. – continuo fríamente. – Lo conocí poco después de la muerte de Charlie y siempre estuvo conmigo y me ayudó a salir de la obscuridad, se lo debo – dijo restándole importancia. Traté de calmarme, en sí yo no era quien para reclamarle nada como mucho podría pasar por un ex-novio celoso, pero no podía objetarle nada, yo llevaba casi 4 años con Tanya.  
– ¿Puedo saber porqué nunca volviste? Nunca dejé de esperarte. – declaré.  
– Días después de que llamaste y escuchaste a James, Alice llamó reclamando lo de Leah y entre gritos y gritos se preguntó en voz alta por qué estabas con Tanya entonces, sabía que todavía quedaba más de un año para que yo pudiera ser mayor y volver – rió amargamente – pero tú estabas feliz y bien sin mí y yo no podía hacer nada contra eso, supuse que no. amabas y te dejé ir. – dijo tristemente. Levanté su barbilla para que observara mis ojos llorosos.  
– ¿Me amas Bella? – esas palabras escaparon de mis labios más dentro de mi corazón habían esperanzas de que ella aun lo hiciera.  
– No creo que eso ya importe Edward, no veo en que puedan cambiar las cosas a estas alturas – expresó bajando su mirada.  
– Puede cambiarlas y mucho, créeme – aseguré.  
– Entonces ¿Tú me amas Edward? Cambiemos de posiciones. – Y observé a la mujer que tenía frente a mí y al rumbo al que había llegado esta conversación, sin embargo en este momento no me importaba nada en absoluto, ni los años que llevaba con Tanya ni que Bella estuviera con Jacob, admiré su cabello que caía en cascadas y tenía ese aspecto suave y sedoso, sus labios perfectos y de un color cereza que invitaba a besarlos, su cuerpo que era el de una diosa y finalmente sus ojos, esos ojos que eran tan preciosos y expresivos y sus mejillas y su rubor al cual amaba. ¡Diablos! Ama todo de esta mujer, nunca en debería haber puesto en tela de juicio el amor que yo le profesaba y entonces lo supe, nunca dejaría de amarla.  
– Por supuesto que te amo – dije dulcemente – perdóname por todo lo que ha pasado he sido en verdad un imbécil. – añadí y levanté mi mirada a la suya nuevamente, sus ojos parecían querer salirse de sus orbitas  
– No, no, no, no – rogó. – No me hagas esto de nuevo Edward, no me mientas – pidió en un susurro. Conecté mi mirada con la suya  
– Lo que siento por ti no nunca cambiará. Claro que te amo y ¡no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso! – Le garanticé.  
– Es verdad, tú me amas – señaló perpleja mientras las comisuras de sus labios se extendían en una pequeña sonrisa.  
– Con todo mi ser – concedí. – Se que existe la posibilidad de que tu ya no lo hagas, en ese caso lo aceptaré y me resignaré a dejar que te marches pero si lo contrario sucede necesito que sepas que haré todo lo necesario para redimirme – consagré.  
– ¿Me amas Bella? – Pregunté nuevamente mientras cada palpitar de mi corazón me aturdía de lo fuerte que este latía.  
– ¿Qué clase de pregunta idiota es ésa? – Sonrió dulcemente – Estoy aquí y te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré. – pero muy pronto sus ojos se entristecieron.  
– Pero como te dije esto no cambia nada las cosas – susurró e hizo ademan de levantarse, la jalé de nuevo hacia mí, la senté en mi regazo tomé fuertemente su cara y dejando que corriera en mi la felicidad que me embargaba porque ella me seguía amand, y la besé con la pasión contenida de dos pares de años.

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Gracias por cada comentario, me hacen feliz y escribo cada vez más simplemente por ustedes.

Si ha quedado alguna duda no teman en preguntar, con gusto explicaré.

También quería rogarles que estas dos siguientes semanitas me tengan paciencia si no subo tres veces y subo dos. La recuperación es muy importante y a veces simplemente me quedo hasta las dos de la mañana tratando de adelantar para no dejarlas esperando. Pero al otro día me levanto temprano y termino agotada. No subiré menos de dos veces por semana.

Ahora lo siguiente, voy a iniciar también otros proyectos. Y me gustaría la opinion al respecto de ustedes.

Es una tipo adaptación de Romeo y Julieta de Sheakespeare. Los Cullen y Los Swan, solo que cambiaría algunas muertes y tragedias. ¿Qué les parece? Si les gusta, dejen un Review con la afirmatiba asi comienzo a trabajar en ello.

Con mucho amor para ustedes.

Malena.


	6. Capítulo V

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

**Capitulo quinto.**

_**Bpov.**_

– Pero como te dije esto no cambia nada las cosas – susurré tratando de levantarme, pero la mano de Edward no me lo permitió y me jaló hacia él, me sentó en su regazo y tomó fuertemente mi cara entre sus grandes y masculinas manos; me miró fijamente e hizo algo que nunca me imaginé que haría, me besó.

Me sobresalté, pero instintivamente cerré mis ojos media aturdida, sus labios fervientemente querían forzar una respuesta de mi boca, que poco a poco fue cayendo rendida a tales caricias, logrando así que correspondiera el beso. Su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar, se lo otorgué gustosa mientras tomaba su cabello cobrizo en mis dedos empujándolo más cerca para así profundizar tan preciosa unión, sus cabellos seguían siendo tan suaves y finos, como lo recordaba.

Todo cayó de golpe cuando el profirió un gemido, lo solté rápidamente y lo empujé lejos de mí, recordando que yo tenía a un hombre esperándome en casa y el a una novia que no tenía ni la jodidamente idea de donde se encontraba. Primero sus hermosos ojos en este momento obscurecidos denotaron sorpresa y luego un relámpago de dolor cruzó su hermoso rostro, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, un Ángel no debería llorar, eso no estaba bien. Y cuando lo vi así tan roto, tratando de eliminar las lagrimas de sus mejillas mandé al demonio a todos, no me interesaba ni Jacob ni Tanya, yo me ocuparía de que sus ojos no volviera a escapar ninguna lágrima.

Lo atraje hacia mi pecho y lo abracé fuertemente.  
– Todo está bien, amor – Le prometí. – Todo va a estar bien – volví a repetirle. Levantó su mirada y juntó su frente con la mía, uní nuestros labios en un beso en un acto puro y le sonreí tiernamente.  
– No tengo más fuerzas para mantenerme lejos de ti Bella – Sollozó y mi corazón se quebró. Su dolor era el mío.  
– Entonces, no lo hagas. – le susurré. Y una mirada de esperanza apareció en sus ojos. Lo arrastré a la cama y puse mi cabeza en su pecho, me abrazó y me atrajo más a el. Ya mañana será un nuevo día – pensé – mientras caía rendida ante el sueño, no sin antes escuchar algo que indeliberadamente me hizo sonreír.  
– Te amo, cariño – dijo Edward con la voz adormilada dándome un beso en la coronilla.  
– Yo también te amo, Edward – y caí sumisa a la inconsciencia.

Comencé a despertarme, no logre ubicarme inmediatamente hasta que sentí sus pétreos brazos sujetándome por la cintra, una estúpida sonrisa se pintó automáticamente en mi rostro, traté de soltarme más lo único que logré fue que su agarre se hiciera más fuerte y a continuación balbuceó un inentendible "no te vayas" y no pude hacerlo, miré el reloj recién eran las 4:30 A.M, rindiéndome me quedé su lado, aun era muy temprano podía dormir un poco más y me abracé nuevamente a Morfeo.

Muchos besos repartidos sobre mi frente, ojos, mejillas y nariz me hicieron cosquillas, logrando así despertarme. Mis sentidos se alertaron con el olor de huevos y tostadas calientes y mi estomago gruñó secundándolos.

Su risa melodiosa me hizo sonreír a la vez que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color carmín.  
– No sabes cuánto extrañaba, _esto_ – susurró tocando mis acaloradas mejillas, lo que hizo que más sangre se acumularan en ellas.  
– También te extrañe Edward – dije bajito.  
– ¿Tienes hambre? Hoy nos espera un largo día. – aseguró pícaramente mientras me guiñaba un ojo y comencé a hiperventilar. No sabía si me saldría la voz sin que sonara ronca del deseo, por lo cual opté por asentir con la cabeza y el sonrió torcidamente.

Desayunamos en silencio, mirándonos furtivamente, cuando estiré mi mano para tomar otra tostada él la interceptó en el trayecto, llevándola a su boca y besando mis nudillos, acto seguido entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Me sentía bien así. Me sentí de nuevo en mi hogar. Acorté los centímetros que nos separaban y le besé castamente, rozándole el oído y suspirando en él. – Se siente bien estar de nuevo en casa – y la sonrisa de su preciosa cara logró extenderse aun más, hasta un punto que no creía posible.

Me abrazó fuertemente y levanto su mirada, que chocó con la mía. Vi una completa felicidad en sus orbes verdes lo que me provocó sentirme dichosa de ser yo quien podía ser la que le otorgara esa dicha. Me besó lentamente y eso terminó de encenderme, pero no hice nada, cuando el aire comenzó a faltarnos nos separamos.  
– Vamos, se nos hará tarde – musitó contra mis labios.  
– ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué? – pregunté confusa.  
– Ya lo verás – dijo felizmente. – Ahora ponte algo cómodo y te espero en el jardín – finalizó dándome un pequeño beso en la comisura de mis labios. Sonreí y me llevé una mano a donde sus labios habían estado anteriormente, suspiré feliz. Si él me lo pedía, en realidad, estoy segura que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Me vestí con un pantalón de algodón ajustado de color negro que marcaba cada curva de mis caderas y bien torneadas piernas y me prendí rápidamente una camisa a cuadrillé azul con negro también, me calcé las botas y bajé rápidamente las escaleras, impresionándome por el silencio que se extendía por toda la casa. Salí por la puerta trasera y en el jardín, recargado en el Gran Árbol, según lo llamábamos, estaba el con un gesto de absoluta alegría en el rostro. El panorama era devastador, vestía pantalones de montar que marcaba aun más el glorioso cuerpo que poseía y una camisa blanca de polo que combinaba a la perfección dejando un poco de su pectorales a la vista. Era tan hermoso que dolía verlo. Llegué al árbol y fijé mi vista en el, de pronto todo pareció volver en reversa y me quedé viendo nuestros flashbacks entrelazarse.

_Inicio Flashback. _

_**Narrador Pov.**_

_Faltaba una semana para que Isabella se marchara por un tiempo que aunque quisieran medir aun no podían hacerlo. Eso era lo que a Edward lo tenía destrozado, trataba de pasar cada minuto con ella, más ni todos los minutos del día le resultaban suficientes, mientras en las noches solamente se planteaba dos posibilidades, o se escabullía por la ventana de ella para velar sus sueños o se quedaba en posición fetal en su habitación sollozando hasta quedarse dormido entre miles de lagrimas. _

_Ella sabía lo que es implicaba pero nada podía hacer para quedarse, muchas veces se planteó la idea de que se fugaran, pero cuando tomaba la decisión de hacerlo algo en su cabeza le gritaba EGOISTA, no podía hacerle aquello, no podía arrancarle a su familia que también era como la suya. Quería en verdad quedarse, pero aunque quisiera, era menor de edad y no podía tomar la determinación de hacerlo. _

_Amaba a sus padres, realmente lo hacía, no obstante sabía sin quien no podría seguir viviendo, mientras el existiera ella podría sobrevivir. La castaña tenía pensado en entregarle todo lo que poseía a su dueño de cabellos cobres, su corazón y sus pensamientos ya le pertenecían sin embargo deseaba entregarle su cuerpo también y había tomado la decisión de hacerlo un día antes de que se fuera. _

_El tiempo se agotaba y vertiginosamente el día se les presentaba frente a sus ojos, era un día muy esperado por ambos pero a la vez el más indeseado. Dulce y amargo. _

_Luego de cabalgar hacia su prado, de entregarse el uno al otro y de hacer el amor innumerables veces, el chico de cabellos cobrizos meditaba en que ese día fue jodidamente feliz pero en cuestión de segundos podía volverse el más fatídico de su corta existencia, ese día sería en el que el amor de ambos tomaría fuerzas o se desvanecería en el tiempo._

_Permanecieron abrazados por un tiempo largo, debajo del árbol del patio trasero de Edward, hasta que el momento de marcharse se les avecinó. Isabella contenía las lágrimas cuanto más podía, no quería hacerle sufrir más, mientras Edward tenía otra idea en mente. Sacó de su bolsillo una navaja y se dio vuelta hasta tocar la corteza áspera del árbol con su mano, comenzó a tallar en ella. Luego de 30 minutos aproximadamente le dejó la vista a ella, al amor de su existencia. El tallado rezaba con una maravillosa caligrafía:_

_B.S Juntos _

_E.C __**Para Siempre.**_

_Amor verdadero. _

_Se miraron y no hicieron falta más palabras, ella debía marcharse.  
_

_– Te amo__ – Gesticuló ella.  
_

– _Yo también, con todo mi ser. – susurró tristemente él._

_Bella partió no sin antes voltear y asegurarle con la mirada a su oji – verde que volvería. _

_Edward se quedó ahí hasta el crepúsculo. __**El crepúsculo, otra vez. Otro final. No importa lo perfecto que sea el día, siempre ha de acabar.**_

_Fin flashback._

Hace 4 años en este lugar se habían despedido al anochecer y sin embargo en este amanecer, en este nacimiento de un nuevo día todo volvía a empezar.

Se levantó y me tomó de las manos, yo cuadré mis hombros y seguí al hombre de mi vida. Con el presagio de que esto sería real. No era solo un sueño, lo estaba viviendo. Nos pertenecíamos desde siempre y hoy luego de 4 largos años, todo volvía a comenzar.

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Lo siento, éste capitulo es corto. Pero son esos pequeños cápitulos que a mi creer, le dan sentido a la historia.

He comenzado a trabajar en nuevos proyectos, pero no me atrazaré con este.

El viernes vuelvo a actualizar y les agradezco enormemente la paciencia que me tienen.

Con mucho amor.

Malena


	7. Capítulo VI

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo Sexto.**_

_Luego de 4 largos años, todo volvía a comenzar._

Caminamos dándole la vuelta a la parte trasera de la casa, para dirigirnos por un camino lateral al establo. Sabía el recorrido de memoria. Llegamos y todo parecía estar tal cual cuando me marché, en donde en nuestros días de cabalgata veníamos a cepillar a los caballos y a bañar a los potrillos.

Algo de repente interrumpió mi vista, subí mis manos a mis ojos y detecté al tacto como un pañuelo, Edward se acercó peligrosamente a mí, hasta que sentí su halito pegar directamente con mi nuca logrando que la piel se me erizara.  
– Te tengo una sorpresa, cielo. – susurró y lo sentí alejarse. Pronto me alertaron sus pisadas y las de un ¿Caballo? Se detuvo y se acercó nuevamente a mí, lentamente sacó mi vendaje y me miró a los ojos.  
– Te pertenece Bella, siempre lo hizo. – yo lo miré confundida y lentamente se corrió de mi frente dejándome a la vista a lo más precioso que conservé desde pequeña. _Heaven. _Mi caballo. Sonreí tiernamente mientras los recuerdos de cada una de nuestras aventuras me golpeaban con fuerza.  
– Hola, pequeño – lo saludé acariciándolo y dio un respingo, reconociéndome. Me di media vuelta y observé a Edward, rápidamente salté a sus brazos y lo besé.  
– Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. – musité.  
– Lo compré al otro día que te fuiste, no podía dejarlo, tú eras su dueña y sabía que algún día volverías. – complementó.

Fue hasta los armarios donde tenían las monturas y artefactos para montar y preparó a Heaven y a Down su yegua. Lo miré dubitativa.  
– ¡Oh vamos! No será la primera vez que montamos juntos, Bella. – dijo riéndose.  
– ¿Montaremos? – interrogué con cara de poker. Yo si me acordaba lo que pasó la última vez que montamos.  
– Tú me montaras – dijo para él, pero logré escucharlo, mis mejillas se tiñeron furiosamente de un carmín intenso. Me miró divertido.  
– Tú montaras Bella, conmigo, como siempre lo hemos hecho. – añadió tranquilamente mientras me giñaba un ojo. Suspiré.  
– Sí, claro como si a ti no te gustara –susurré sarcástica. Y comenzó a reírse. Me subí a Heaven y le hablé bajito en la oreja.  
– Corre muchacho – mientras golpeaba su lomo y me inclinaba para lograr mayor velocidad al galopar. La sensación del viento golpeando mi cara fue grandiosa, la libertad que sentía cuando montaba era indescriptible. En Inglaterra nunca monté a un caballo porque simplemente me recordaban a Edward y ahora con él y con Heaven lo hacía por placer. Comencé a ir en dirección al campo abierto mientras Edward trataba de alcanzarme con Down, yo reía feliz no fingiendo, por primera vez desde hace 4 años podía reír verdaderamente. Bajé la velocidad, y Edward me alcanzó rápidamente nuestros caballos daban vueltas en círculos mientras nos mirábamos y sonreíamos.  
– Eres tan hermosa – gritó riéndose.  
– ¿De qué te ríes? – le pregunté riéndome con él también.  
– No lo sé, soy feliz y ¿Tú? ¿Por qué te ríes? – cuestionó.  
– Porque tú eres feliz. – y nos fundimos en un silencio especial. Pronto el se bajó del caballo y lo amarró a un árbol, se acercó a mí y me ayudó a hacerlo también. Llevó a mi caballo con Down y le dijo  
– Cuida a mi bebé, muchacho, sino eres caballo muerto – dijo seriamente mientras que yo me carcajeaba.  
– Pareces un padre celoso, ¡Edward! – me miró socarronamente y yo sabía lo que convenía a eso. Inmediatamente empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas, cuando de repente crucé el arco que producían dos tan conocidos arboles y nuestro prado se abrió paso frente a nosotros.  
– No lo recordaba tan hermoso. – susurré.  
– No he vuelto, no desde que no estás aquí. – dijo suavemente. Caminé lentamente, como si todo en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer, hasta llegar a la mitad del prado, donde me dejé caer observando al cielo. El movimiento de algunas flores y hierbas más el ruido sordo de algo que caía a mi alrededor me alertó de que Edward estaba en la misma posición que yo. Su mano tomó la mía y entretejió nuestros dedos, giré mi cabeza lentamente y lo observé, su mirada era de un verde profundo, eran esos ojos de los cuales me había enamorado. Todo pareció encajar, y decidida a lo que iba a hacer me abalancé sobre él con la sensación de que le necesitaba, más que al aire que respiraba y más que al agua o la comida, le necesitaba más que a respirar.

Comencé el beso entusiastamente hasta que el aire comenzó a faltarnos, sus labios no abandonaron mi cuerpo y comenzó a distribuir besos húmedos por la piel expuesta de mi cuello logrando que una descarga eléctrica llegara con pase directo a mi ya muy húmeda entrada. Solté un jadeo cuando desprendió los botones que dejaban al descubierto mis pechos a los cuales empezó a besar fervorosamente, comencé a gemir sonoramente.  
– Ed-wward – jadeé mientras el terminaba de desprender los botones de mi camisa y la decencia por mis hombros ahora desnudos. Besó delicadamente mi clavícula, deslizando su nariz por toda la extensión de ella, oliéndome y en vez de asustarme me excitó de sobremanera.  
– Hueles tan bien, eres como mi jodida marca de heroína – dijo con la voz ronca del deseo. Sus manos ávidas de tocar todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino llegaron rápidamente al broche de mi sostén, al cual desprendió sin dificultad, deslizándolo hasta dejar al descubierto mis senos. Su mirada se obscureció del placer y se tiró literalmente sobre mi pecho, el cual comenzó a trabajar arduamente, tomó con su boca mi pezón izquierdo y comenzó a succionar anheloso, enroscó su suave lengua sobre mi duro y doloroso pezón lo que logró sacarme un gemido luego de rozar con sus labios la cumbre. – Eso se siente tan malditamente bien, Edward, sigue – medio gemí – ordené. Y el como si fuera el mayor placer del mundo siguió haciéndolo turnando un seno con otro y atendiendo al que desocupaba con su boca, con su muy hábil mano. Desesperadamente comencé a sacarle su camisa dejando a la vista su bien cincelado cuerpo, cada cosa perfectamente marcada y dios mis manos cobraban vida propia cuando se trataba de el. Toqué hasta donde pude, pero la sensación entre mis muslos era cada vez más dolorosa. La ropa comenzó a desaparecer, hasta que quedamos piel contra piel, fricción, dulce fricción.

Abrí mis piernas en una clara invitación a dejarlo entrar en mí, su mirada libidinosa logró que mi excitación se comenzara a derramar por mis muslos, su mirada se obscureció más, llevó dos de sus dedos por donde caía la línea de excitación y la limpió, llevándosela a la boca y succionándola. – Joder Bella, ¡Sabes muy bien! – gimió y arremetió su boca contra mi cavidad, su lengua me penetró desprevenidamente y los gemidos llegaron frenéticamente. Su lengua trazaba ochos entre mis labios y cada tantas veces mordía ligeramente mi clítoris generándome más placer, pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de mi vagina y no lo evité.  
– ¡Oh sí! Edward tu lengua se siente jodidamente bien en mi coño – aullé. Levanto su cabeza de entre mis piernas y me miró como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas.  
– ¿Qué? – le pregunté.  
– Yo también puedo hablar sucio – le respondí sabiendo lo que pensaba.  
– Ahora mete tu preciosa lengua dentro de mí ¡PERO YA! – y comenzó a reírse, hundiéndose de nuevo en mi, las vibraciones de su risa mandaron ondas de placer directo a mi vientre bajo, en el cual ya se iba formando el glóbulo de placer. Siguió con su labor en mi matriz, mientras mis paredes se cerraban  
– Vamos bebé, córrete para mí, vente en mi boca pequeña – y esas palabras terminaron con mi cordura y dieron inicio a mi mejor orgasmo desde hacía ya, si por qué no decirlo, cuatro malditos años.  
– Ed-w-w-a-r-d-d – gimotee cayendo desplomada en la hierba. Se levantó con su mirada victoriosa, mientras sus labios se veían brillantes productos de mis fluidos. Eso me hizo enloquecer y lo empujé hacia mí, besándolo ardorosamente por tanto sentí mi sabor en el, humedeciéndome nuevamente, sentí su erección chocar con mi abdomen y con la mano que no tenía ocupada con su cabello, le di un apretón que lo hizo gemir sorprendido, y lo guié a mi entrada, penetrándome de un solo golpe. Jadeamos juntos por la magnífica sensación. Su cuerpo fue diseñado para amoldarse perfectamente al mío, por lo que me sentí completa. Comenzamos un sincronizado balanceo de caderas, mientras creábamos un roce que nos llevaría a la locura. Abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de Edward producto del placer y ¡Dios! Era perfecta. Lo besé mientras el seguía penetrándome, cada vez con más y más fuerza, logrando mayor frotación. Llegó el punto en el que no aguanté más.  
– Edd – Me ven- g-o – suspiré.  
– Estoy tan cerca Bella, eres tan estrecha. – y mis paredes comenzaron a exprimir a su pene y eso lo llevó al éxtasis, junto con él, me fui yo.

Cayó cansado encima de mí, nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. Luego de unos minutos nuestras respiraciones estaban acompasadas.  
– Eso fue.. – pero no lo dejé terminar.  
– Ni lo digas, maravilloso. – susurré. Nos dio vuelta y quedé yo encima de él, me atrajo a su pecho y comenzó a trazar círculos en mi espalda.

Mi mente comenzó a cavilar las opciones. No sabía qué hacer, quería a Jake, ¡Dios! Lo quería muchísimo. El había hecho tanto por mí, me ayudó tanto después de que todo con Edward terminara, me salvó de mi misma y yo se lo pagaba de ésta manera. – Ya es tarde para arrepentimientos – pensé. Pero ¿Quién me aseguraba que Edward dejara a Tanya? El llevaba más tiempo que yo con ella, y era difícil. Además de que no sabía si quería volver a estar conmigo, me había dicho que me amaba, pero nunca me había pedido que volviéramos a estar juntos. Igualmente no sabría si podría dejar a Jacob en éste momento, el había venido hasta aquí solo por mí y yo como una fabulosa perra alzada apenas veía a mi ex – novio corría a tenerlo entre mis piernas, apenas unas semanas de las que habíamos vuelto. Perfecto, era una maldita perra. Tenía una rabia incontrolable, no habíamos hecho nada bien con el chico de cabellos cobres que tenía debajo de mi, si solo hubiéramos hablado… pero esto ahora no era posible, simplemente no podíamos ser egoístas, no tanto como para lastimar a las personas que habían estado ahí para nosotros. Me levanté y él me miró desconcertado. Emprendí una marcha en busca de mi ropa, mientras que la iba encontrando me la iba colocando, cuando estuve completamente vestida, volví los pasos hasta donde tenía a mi caballo, más no tardo una mano en detenerme.  
– ¡Hey, hey! Espera amor, ¿Qué pasa Bella? – Levanté mi vista y cometí un grave error, él pensaba que me había arrepentido – Genial Bella, eso es lo que has hecho – gritó una vocecita en mi cabeza.  
– Simplemente esto no está bien Edward. – dije en voz baja, avergonzada.  
– Tú estás con Tanya, y yo con Jacob. No podemos hacerles esto a las personas que estuvieron ahí para nosotros, no es lo correcto. – Complementé y me subí rápidamente a Heaven, y lo hice galopar rápidamente, dejando a Edward con la mirada perdida en el rumbo que yo emprendía. Llegué rápidamente a la mansión Cullen y subí a buscar mi maleta, no podía quedarme más tiempo aquí, esto no era sano. Cuando estaba por terminar de empacar todo, un agitado ángel con ojos verdes me miraba asustado a mí y a la maleta.  
– Por favor, no lo hagas Bella. He estado tan lejos de ti como he podido soportar. – suplicó agónico.  
– No hagamos esto más difícil, por favor. – rogué. Se acercó y me estrechó contra él.  
– Te prometo que encontraremos la forma, pero por favor. No me dejes. – y frente a su llanto no pude hacer nada más que asentir, el no debería llorar, los ángeles no lloran.  
– No me iré, nunca me iré de tu lado. – le prometí, sabiendo que aunque quisiera, no podría romper esa promesa, y aceptaría las consecuencias que esta decisión traería a mi vida. De ahora en más debería intentar no pensar, ya nada podíamos cambiar, el camino de nuestras vidas se unía de aquí en delante de una manera inquebrantable. Suspiré sonoramente.  
– Soy un tonto, adicto a ti. – dijo disculpándose.  
– No te preocupes, también soy adicta a ti, te amo y te necesito. – sentencié. Y lo tiré a su cama, donde lo volví a hacer mío 3 veces más ese día.

Al siguiente día aparecieron Carlisle, Esme y Alice sonriendo todos cómplices. Exhale. El fin de semana transcurrió entre besos y – te amo – que cada uno le regalaba al otro. Más el tiempo se acabó y era hora de volver a retomar la rutina. No quería que todo quedara inconcluso, simplemente quería dejar las cosas fluir, bien sabía que no iba a poder escapar de Edward aunque quisiera, el problema era que no quería hacerlo, quería estar con él. Me despedí de todos mis amigos y tomé rumbo a casa, esperando que el destino reparara en cada uno de nosotros y el final feliz existiera. Todos merecíamos un final feliz. Entre eso mi celular sonó justo cuando iba llegando a Port Angels cuando un _Volvo _ plateado muy conocido me sobrepasó y tocó bocina, miré el celular y sonreí por inercia.

_Le robé tu número a Alice. Manejas como abuelita._

_Pero igual te amo, con todo mi corazón. _

_E.C_

Miraba a la carretera mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba la respuesta que escribía.

_Ni me lo digas, un loco en un volvo plateado acaba de pasarme._

_¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tocó la bocina! Tendrá un accidente. Allá él. _

_Yo también te amo MI Vin Diesel*. _

_B.S_

Paré en una estación a cargar gas y aproveché para guardar en mi móvil a Edward. Lo puse como Angie. Por si las dudas, así no habría sospechas. Y sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas. La adrenalina de romper las reglas, de mandar todo al demonio y hacer lo que yo quería hacer sin autocriticarme y una sonrisa se instaló en mi cara, la cual duró todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

* * *

* Vin Diesel: El actor de Rápido y Furioso.

Queridas Lectoras:

Prometo que toda la parte dulce se acabará pronto para las que aman el drama..

Y a las que lo odian no serán tantos capítulos y prometo. No, juro solemnente no ser cruel.

Si tienen alguna crítica o cualquier sugerencia.. Me avisan por Review, o mi correo electrónico está en mi perfil.-

Antes de despedirme, no podía dejar de mencionar esto: **Feliz Cumpleaños Robert Pattinson.**

**Gracias por ser tan perfecto y producir orgasmos mentales a todas tus locas fans. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado para ti, guapo. **

Con amor. **  
**Malena


	8. Capítulo VII

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo Séptimo. **_

Las transitadas calles de Seattle me dieron la bienvenida y luego de diez minutos me encontraba en la cocha de mi edificio. Respiré fuertemente y bajé del automóvil, agarré mi maleta y emprendí rumbo hacia mi departamento. Rogaba estar sola, mi conciencia pesaba y necesitaba aclarar mi mente y si Jake se encontraba en casa sería un caso perdido.

Abrí sigilosamente la puerta pero un fuerte grito me asustó haciendo que tirara mi maleta al suelo, lleve mi mano derecha a mi corazón y tranquilicé mi respiración, Jacob estaba viendo el partido y habían anotado, su cabeza giró automáticamente en mi dirección y sonrió ampliamente al verme y le devolví una sonrisa también aunque la mía en verdad era fingida.  
– ¡Amor! – gritó casi eufórico.  
– ¡Volviste! No sabes cuánto te extrañé. – y corrió a abrazarme. No puedo decir que en ese momento me sentí fatal, porque esa palabra no abarcaba el suficiente significado de cómo yo me sentía. Jake no se merecía esto. Le devolví el abrazo renuente.  
– Si, cariño, también te extrañé – Mentí.  
– Estoy agotada del viaje, me iré a duchar. – me excusé y le di un beso en la mejilla. Me giré sobre mis talones y entré rápidamente al baño y le coloqué el cerrojo, abrí el agua para que la tina comenzara a llenarse. Me desnudé rápidamente y tanteé la temperatura del agua, estaba ideal, me metí y rápidamente sentí como el agua caliente comenzaba a relajar cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

Me sentía realmente culpable, no quería lastimar a Jacob, pero tampoco podía dejar de sentir algo tan grande como el amor que sentía por Edward. Ese amor que me iba a consumir, que me iba a llevar a la locura de manera directa y sin posibilidad de vuelta. Lagrimas mudas resbalaban por mis mejillas, mezclándose con el agua cristalina de la tina.

Lloraba porque alguien inevitablemente iba a salir a salir lastimado de este juego perverso, lloraba porque quería que el tiempo diera marcha atrás y no haberme separado nunca de Edward, de que la confianza en nuestro amor hubiera sido más fuerte y no que con la primera pared se acobardara, perdiéndose en el tiempo. Lloraba porque Jacob tenía una parte de mi corazón y causarle algún daño a él, era causármelo a mí misma. Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse porque Edward sufría sin mí y yo sin él.

Estaba completamente desesperada por la situación en la que había caído. Pero no había forma de librarme de esto, simplemente por el hecho de que no podía. Le necesitaba, necesitaba mi dosis de droga. Mi dosis de Edward. Pero aunque sabía que me hacía daño, que nos hacía daño no podía dejar mi cuota de él, no podía dejar mi dosificación de felicidad que él me proporcionaba. Era enfermizo y era consciente de aquello, más no había que hacer al respecto, sabía que de Edward no podría separarme actualmente, no soportaría tanto dolor en mi, aunque considerándolo podría vivir con aquello, dolería, sería una carcasa vacía, un auto sin poder arreglar, estaría rota. Pero peor sería causarle dolor a él, eso me mataría lenta y profundamente, no podía ser de vuelta la causante de el sufrimiento de ese ángel. Podría sufrir toda la ira que el mundo quisiera proporcionarme por mis malos actos, todo, mientras él se encontrara feliz. Más sabia que el no estaría feliz sin mí, ni yo sin él, éramos partes que se complementaban y una no existía sin la otra.

¡Puta madre, le extrañaba! Un día sin tocarlo y ya anhelo el roce de su piel, el sudor mezclado con sus gemidos, sus caricias suaves y raudas, sus ojos verdes que podían hacerme el amor tan solo con mantener sus ojos fijos en mi cuerpo, las dos noches en el que lo hice mío hasta el amanecer, amaba todo de él, cada cosa que involucrara a su persona.

Salí del agua y me puse mi bata, caminé lentamente hasta mi habitación y escuché el grito de Jake avisándome que se salía con Embry. Agradecí internamente este momento de soledad. Me coloqué mi short de dormir y una musculosa a juego, la casa estaba cálida por la calefacción encendida, parecía un día soleado de verano. Mi celular comenzó a sonar, miré la hora, 10:00 p.m, no creía que Jacob se hubiera olvidado algo por lo cual, mi cabeza comenzó a maquinar distintas probabilidades. Miré el identificador y sonreí. Era Edward.  
– ¿Estás sola, preciosa? – susurró.  
– Si, Edward lo estoy. – aseguré riéndome, parecíamos dos prófugos de la cárcel.  
– ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó seriamente.  
– Es solo que no hemos cometido un asesinado, y hablas en susurros como si nos fueran a descubrir. – y todo encajó en mi cabeza.  
– ¿Estas con ella? – la rabia comenzaba a rebullir en mis venas.  
– Claro que no cariño, estoy solo para ti. – dijo roncamente. La lujuria se abrió paso por mi piel frente a su voz.  
– Sé que no podemos vernos aun, pero quisiera probar algo nuevo. – pronunció con aterciopelada voz.  
– Sigue mis instrucciones. – indicó.  
– Pon una música suave. – lo hice inmediatamente y los discos que él había compuesto para mí con mis canciones preferidas de piano comenzaron a resonar en la habitación. Del otro lado el sonreí, lo conocía en demasía.  
– ¿Y ahora? – mi voz casi no se reconocía de la excitación por el momento.  
– ¿Qué traes puesto? – interpeló.  
– Un minúsculo short con una musculosa. ¿Tú? – le pregunté mientras mordía mi labio inferior.  
– Solo un bóxer, y déjate de morder el labio, me vuelves loco. – musitó y gemí, en verdad me conocía lo que me hacía darme cuenta cual era la cantidad de el amor que me profesaba como yo a él, debía estar en este momento jalándose el cabello desesperado de la excitación y esa visión me humedeció instantáneamente.  
– Mmm.. Tú déjate de jalar el cabello, sabes que me gusta hacer eso a mí. – soltó un jadeo.  
– Desnúdate, Bella. – ordenó y como fiel seguidora de todo lo que su boca pronunciara lo hice.  
– ¿Estas desnuda? – curioseó.  
– Si lo estoy. – asentí con voz cada vez más seca, mientras lamía mis labios.  
– Bien. Yo también lo estoy. No sabes lo duro que estoy Bella, y solo es por ti cariño, solo tú puedes ponerme así. – gimió y cada hebra de mi sistema nervioso comenzó a reaccionar frente a sus palabras, la excitación entre mis muslos comenzaba a ser dolorosa. – Estoy tan húmeda, ¡Edward!, tan lista para ti. – susurré.  
– Ahora, comienza a recorrer desde el inicio de tu cuello hasta tus senos, imagina que son mis manos las que recorren ese trayecto. – hice lo que me pidió mientras mi piel se erizaba frente al contacto de mi piel, imaginándome que sus manos suaves y masculinas me recorrían, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.  
– Ve directo a tu verga erecta – dictaminé.  
– Comienza a subir y bajar por todo el largo de tu falo. – continué, mientras sentía su respiración cada vez más pesada.  
– Continua tu recorrido – pronunció inaudiblemente.  
– Llega hasta tu pelvis y recorre tu hueso, mientras comienzas a bajar y a juguetear con tus labios. – prosiguió. Me toqué primero despacio y luego aumenté el ritmo, sus manos me hacían estremecer de placer.  
– Acaríciate la punta bebé, vamos. – grité.  
– Introduce tus dedos, Bella, quiero mis dedos dentro de ti. – gruñía. Me penetré con dos dedos mi cavidad y comencé a sacarlos y meterlos, acariciando mi clítoris con el pulgar, mientras gemía incontrolablemente.  
– ¡Quiero tu polla! En mi boca. ¡YA! – exigí.  
– Si, cariño se siente tan bien tu cálida boca chupando mi polla. ¡Succiónala! – Mis paredes comenzaban contraerse del placer.  
– Si Edward, succiono tu falo erguido con mi pequeña boca y tu gimes loco del placer. – alenté y escuché como susurraba "Mierda"  
– Bella… – rugió y supe que se vino.  
– Me vengo Edward, me corro – Chille.  
– Vente para mí, Bella ¡vamos! – y me vine largamente apretando mis dedos dentro de mí. Traté de normalizar mi respiración.  
– Te amo – musitó.  
– Yo a ti también, Edward. – respondí.

– Necesito verte, sentirme adentro tuyo Bella. No puedo más. – y la humedad se volvió a formar en mí.  
– Four Seasons Hotel, dentro de una hora. No llegues tarde – advertí.  
– Allí estaré, te amo. – y colgó.

Me miré en el espejo y mis pupilas se encontraban dilatadas, mientras mis mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo carmín y mi cabello revuelto como después de una sesión post – sexo. Bueno algo así era. Me vestí rápidamente con un vestido negro que dejaba al descubierto mis brazos y llegaba hasta arriba de mis rodillas. Era sensual y discreto. Me puse unos tacones a juego y maquillé un poco mis ojos, de manera de quedar natural como le gustaba a Edward. Cuando corroboré que todo estaba listo le dejé una nota a Jake avisándole que salía.

_Jake: _

_Rosalie me invitó a cenar con ella y Emmet, volveré cuanto antes._

_Te amo._

_B. _

Y la más negra de las blasfemias estaba escrita en ese papel. Agarre las llaves del coche y bajé al estacionamiento. Subí rápidamente al coche y entablé una rápida carrera hacia el hotel, estaba muy excitada y quería ver a Edward.

Llegué rápidamente y le entregué mi auto al Ballet, caminé por el lobby del hotel dirigiéndome a recepción, el hombre que allí se encontraban, el recepcionista me miró lujuriosamente, lo cual ignoré.  
– Buenas noches, tengo una reservación para el Sr. y la Sra. Cullen por favor. – había llamado anteriormente para reservarla. La cara del chico se decepcionó.  
– Si señora Cullen, ya está todo como lo ordenó. – habló con una educación fingida.  
– Muchas gracias. – asentí mientras me daba la tarjeta de la Suite. Subí el ascensor y marqué el piso 10. La habitación se encontraba al final del pasillo y resaltaba en la puerta blanca las letras doradas que decían: Governor's Suite. Entré y lo miré detenidamente. Me encantaba este hotel, Charlie me lo había mostrado una vez en una convención a la cual asistió aquí. La Suite tenía un amplio living y una pared en el medio de éste donde se encontraba un plasma y sillones para ubicarse, atrás de la pared se encontraba una mesa de roble sencilla y hermosa. Era todo un lujo, comenzaba a ir a la alcoba cuando unos brazos me dieron vuelta y me atrajeron rápidamente a mi captor. Edward sonreía pícaramente y su mirada se iba obscureciendo.  
– Me dirigía a ver la habitación. – le anuncié recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada.  
– La conoceremos luego – dicho esto me besó y la ropa comenzó a volar rápidamente, mientras me tiraba en la alfombra y llenaba mi piel de besos. Luego de unas 3 rondas, 3 orgasmos de él y 5 míos, nos dirigimos a la habitación a descansar un poco.  
– Eres maravillosa. ¿Lo sabes no? – susurró abrazado a mi desnuda cintura.  
– No lo sé, pero tu si lo eres. – musité adormilada.  
– Te amo tanto, Bella. – dijo suavemente.  
– Yo te amo más Edward. – ataqué.  
– _No, eso sería comparar a un árbol con un bosque_. – dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Luego de nuestros recuerdos y risas. Nos metimos a la ducha, haciendo el amor nuevamente bajo el agua.  
– Debemos irnos. – dije cuando me comencé a vestir.  
– Lo sé. – dijo tristemente.  
– ¿Podemos volver a vernos? ¿Esta semana? – preguntó con esperanza.  
– Veremos cómo se dan las cosas Edward. – le di un largo beso y me marché a casa. Ya era tarde. Miré el reloj y rezaba las 11:45. Cuando llegué Jake me esperaba en el sillón y su mirada era de pocos amigos.  
– Llegas tarde. – constató.  
– Lo siento, luego llegó Alice con Jasper y comenzamos a ver los viejos anuarios.  
– Me eximí.  
– ¿Sí? Alice llamó hace dos horas, preguntando dónde estabas. – me paralicé, pero rápidamente recuperé la compostura.  
– Si lo sé, lo dijo cuando llegó. Rosalie no contestaba su teléfono porque no tenía batería. – Su rostro se relajó. Ya no dudaba.  
– Claro, debió haber ido luego de que llamó. – se explicó a sí mismo.  
– Vamos a dormir, cariño. – propuse.  
– Si, bebé. Vamos. – animó.

Nos cambiamos y acostamos, más los brazos morenos que se cernían a mi cintura no eran los que deseaba. Mi cuerpo olía a él aun. Y me permití soñar con que era un cuerpo pálido, con cabellera cobriza y ojos verdes, quien estaba junto a mí.

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Cumpliendo con el cápitulo del martes. Cada vez se acerca más el verdadero trama de la historia.

Mi querida Bella se siente culpable. ¿Pero somos culpables de amar, aunque sea de la manera más impura y enfermiza? He ahí la cuestión.

Jacob comienza a dudar. Tanya... es tema aparte.

Las veo el viernes mis queridas.

Cualquier duda, ya lo saben, msn, review.

Sugerencias por ahí también o por MP.

Con mucho amor para ustedes.

Malena


	9. Capítulo VIII

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia._

* * *

_**Capitulo octavo. **_

_Unas manos ávidas y hambrientas recorrían mi cuerpo, llenándome de sensaciones únicas, convirtiendo cada parte de mi piel en fuego. Esas manos que tantas veces habían descubierto una nueva parte erógena en mi cuerpo, esas manos que magia hacían en un piano, el dueño de ellas, un Dios Del Olimpo o el Diablo en circunstancias que ameriten. El podía ser tu mayor pecado como también podía ser tu pase al cielo. Besos húmedos dejaba en mi piel y mientras acorde yo gemía, trataba de resistirme al deseo, pero sucumbí fácilmente, cuando sus labios se posaron con los míos, entreabriéndolos, creando una batalla entre invasiones. – Edward – murmuré entre sueños. _

Sobresaltada me desperté, más no eran las manos de Edward las que me recorrían, eran las de un muy activo Jacob, que me miraba con ojos totalmente obscurecidos por la lujuria.  
– J-jake. ¿Qué haces? – más no recibí respuesta, solo su boca estrellarse con la mía, buscando una respuesta que no iba a obtener. Miles de excusas inválidas pasaban por mi mente, hasta que llegó la única posibilidad que me quedaba para salir de ésta sin cometer errores, no podía serme infiel, no podía traicionar mis sentimientos.  
– Me duele, Jake, me duele – grité. Saltó de repente asustado.  
– Cariño, cariño. ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó realmente sobresaltándose y casi me sentí mal por aquello.  
– Jake, mi estomago, me duele. – gemí. Y me levanté rápidamente para entrar al baño, poniéndole cerrojo. Luego de media hora de fingir arcadas sonaron 3 golpes en la puerta. – Bebé, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó mi prometido.  
– S-si, amor. – gemí. – Solo vete a dormir, yo me recuperaré pronto. – susurré. Aunque no creía que aun existiera la cura frente a la adicción que tenía por mi ex – novio.  
– Está bien, te espero en la cama. – Suspiré aliviada. Cuando escuché sus ronquidos apagué las luces del baño y me dirigí silenciosamente al cuarto de invitados. Me tiré en la cama y tomé mi celular, necesitaba hablar con Edward.  
Decidí mandarle un mensaje, si estaba con ella no correríamos riesgos.

_Para Angie:_

_¿Estás despierto?_

Rápidamente llegó su respuesta. Instantáneamente sonreí. Le extrañaba y mucho.

_De Angie: _

_Para ti siempre cariño, ¿Ha pasado algo?  
Te extraño._

_Para Angie:  
No, solo necesitaba oír de ti. Jacob trató algo pero argumenté un dolor estomacal._

_Te amo._

_De Angie:  
¿Ese maldito chucho te tocó? Lo mataré._

_¿Estás con él? Si es así, no me lo digas. Por favor._

_Para Angie: _

_No, estoy en la habitación de invitados.  
No podía dormir pensando en tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.  
¿Podemos vernos mañana?_

_De Angie:  
Eso está mejor. Sé que no tengo derechos. Pero quiero a ese perro lejos de ti.  
No, no puedo. Tengo una cena con ella._

_Para Angie:  
Oh. Está bien. _

_Necesitamos hablar._

_Te amo._

_Buenas Noches. _

Al principio, tuvimos un buen comienzo, pero luego de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor infligido esta relación no iba a ninguna parte. Yo no quería amarlo, yo no quería convertirlo a él en mi vida. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, el destino había hecho sus jugadas y ahora solo quedaba afrontar lo que venía. Sin embargo nos merecíamos más que un final como el que íbamos a tener, un final drástico donde el amor se fuera perdiendo poco a poco, en donde las personas a las que queríamos iban a salir lastimadas, merecíamos más que eso y por ese motivo teníamos que tomar una decisión que definirá el cómo sigue nuestra historia. Era bien entrada la noche, cuando dejé de pensar y soñé con esos brazos suaves y tersos que me abrazaban y arropaban, mientras él con la nariz en mi cabello, tarareaba mi nana.

Jacob me despertó de una manera poco amigable, preguntándome el por qué no había dormido con él, más excusa no tenía, por lo cual opté por decirle que no quería despertarlo y que estuve hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el baño. Sin embargo que ya me encontraba bien.

Hoy comenzaba el trabajo oficialmente en la Escuela Pública De Seattle, el día transcurrió entre presentaciones y dictar como daría mi materia, pero sin mayores altercados Mi cabeza maquinaba distintas opciones y destinos que nos depararían las decisiones tomadas. Me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no podría engañarlo, mi lado moralista me decía que era una jodida perra calentona mientras mi lado impulsivo me tomaba de los hombros mientras me sacudía – ¡Ve por el! – gritaba la mitad de mi conciencia, mientras la otra me susurraba. – Sabes que nunca te sentirás bien si lastimas a Jake. – mi mente estaba dividida, pensaba de una manera, definitivamente lastimar a alguna de las dos personas a las que más quería no formaba parte de mis planes, pero actuaba de otra, cayendo bajo mis deseos y sentimientos, sentía de manera distinta, amaba a Edward sin embargo dejar a Jake por estar con el ahora no era una opción. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar lo que debía hacer. Necesitaba ir a la casa de Charlie, necesitaba dormir en mi antigua cama, necesitaba paz interior, la cual me había sido arrebatada el día en el que sucumbí a los encantos de Edward Anthony Cullen. Hablaría con Jake y con Edward, necesitaba ese tiempo para mi, más como bien dicen: "Del dicho al hecho, hay un largo trecho…". Llegué a mi casa luego de un agotador día, con ganas de un merecido descanso, más todo murió en el instante en que vi a Jacob arreglándose.  
– ¿Sales Jake? – pregunté sorprendida.  
– Salimos cariño, los dos. – Oh que bien, justo me venían de bien las sorpresas – pensé sarcástica.  
– ¿A dónde bebé? – interrogué irónicamente.  
– A cenar, tú y yo, hace tiempo no lo hacemos. Ve y arréglate, tenemos reservaciones para dentro de una hora. – habló felizmente. Desganada me dirigí a la habitación buscando algo decente que usar. Me decidí por un vestido negro hasta un a mano arriba de la rodilla, con unos tacones blancos. Fui al baño y me duché rápidamente. Salí seca y ágilmente me vestí, me sequé el cabello y lo ordené suelto a mis costados con ondas al final de mi cabellera. Tomé mi celular y mis cosas primordiales, colocándolas en un bolso acorde con el vestido y tacones, me maquille naturalmente y salí luego de 45 minutos. Jake me esperaba en el salón.  
– Wow, te ves hermosa. – silbó.  
– gracias Jake, tú te ves bien también. – susurré. Me tomó de la cintura baja dirigiéndome hacia el automóvil, luego de que arrancara el auto nos tornamos en un silencio normal en nosotros. Llegamos a un restaurante que parecía recién inaugurado, era muy elegante. El chico del Ballet tomó las llaves del auto y nosotros condujimos a la recepción. Una hermosa chica de cabellos obscuros nos recibió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.  
– Buenas noches y bienvenidos al Royal King. ¿Tienen reservación? – preguntó educadamente.  
– Buenas noches, a nombre de Black, por favor. – contestó Jacob con una sonrisa en los labios.  
– Señor Black por aquí por favor – se sonrojó mientras nos indicaba nuestra mesa. Sonreíamos cómplices, la pequeña lo había reconocido, siempre nos pasaba lo mismo, pero mi sonrisa quedó atragantada mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo al sentir una mirada verde penetrante recorrerme entera y esos choques de electricidad claramente conocidos me recorrieron ávidamente por la espina dorsal, mientras un solo nombre asaltaba mi mente. Edward.

Rápidamente moví mi cabeza hacia varios lugares, buscándolo. Me detuve en una mirada contenida, me miraba fijamente, mientras prontamente me desilusionaba, frente a el se encontraba una mujer igual de hermosa que el mismo. Tanya. La podía reconocer de la secundaria, había crecido unos 3 cm más y su rostro estaba más maduro acorde crecíamos, pero era igual de perfecta que él y en ese momento mis rodillas flaquearon y me sostuve de una mesada, me sentía realmente mal. La culpa comenzó a llegarme en oleadas destructivas. Estaba mi amante y mi prometido en el mismo lugar, mientras mi amante se encontraba con su mujer. ¿De todos los lugares de Seattle teníamos que venir aquí, las dos parejas? Una melena rubia se sacudió, mientras dirigía la mirada a donde Edward la tenía posada, en mí. Vi como le acariciaba la mano, infundiéndole confianza seguramente, y sonrío hacia mí, se paró con ese garbo de delicadeza que la caracterizaba, mientras avanzaba directamente hacia donde yo me encontraba. Miré rápidamente a Edward, para que me ayudara, más en sus preciosos orbes solo vi desesperación. Giré nuevamente mi vista y me encontré con unos ojos azules profundos.  
– ¿Isabella? – susurró con su voz de soprano.  
– Tanya. – Dije entre dientes.  
– Bella. Querida, años sin verte por aquí. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Que hipócrita. ¿Cómo me iba a encontrar si ella era la que podía tocar a la razón de mi existencia mientras que yo simplemente observaba? Sonreí cínicamente.  
– ¿Yo? Perfectamente, y tu ¿Tanya? – ¿Las sobras te van bien? ¿Te da gusto recibir los restos de Edward, cuando gime cuando YO le hago el amor? – me ahorré esas preguntas, pero sinceramente las pensé – mientras un carraspeo me sacó de mis pensamientos.  
– Oh, Tanya, el es mi prometido Jacob Black. – dije monótonamente mientras ellos se saludaban cordialmente.  
– Por allí está Edward. ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar con nosotras? – preguntó risueña. Sentí como Jake se tensaba al oír el nombre de Edward. ¿Qué pasaría si de por CASUALIDAD ella se enterara de que su flamante novio peca de infiel? ¿Y si se enterara que soy yo la que lo hace llegar al éxtasis? ¿Si supiera que a mi es a quien ama? – Suspiré internamente – eso no me llevaba a ningún lado. Antes de que pudiera dar mi negativa, Jake respondió por los dos.  
– Si, eso estaría muy bien, Tanya, Gracias. – Mi cara debería ser realmente un poema, mis ojos reflejaban la incredulidad del momento. ¿Realmente mi prometido quería sentarse en la misma mesa que mi Ex – novio? Wohoho. Esta noche sonaba prometedora.

A paso lento nos dirigimos a la mesa de ellos, mientras Tanya les daba la indicación a los camareros de que unieran dos sillas más y dos pares de vajilla a la mesa. Cuando crucé mis ojos con los de Edward, me sorprendí, se notaba divertido respecto al asunto, lo que me dio más confianza y le encontré gracia también. En verdad. ¿Cuántas personas se encuentran con su amante y la mujer de éste, mientras estaba comprometida con otra persona que se encontraba con ella en ese momento? Y además de esto, la mujer de tu amante te invita a sentarte con ellos todos juntos a cenar, como viejos amigos. En verdad todo se tornaba morboso. Pero excitante.  
– Edward, que bueno verte. – sonreí seductoramente, vi como tragaba saliva.  
– Isabella, un gusto encontrarte luego de 4 años y muy bien acompañada. – Dijo al inicio con sorna, pero lo último lo dijo más bien entre dientes, con la mandíbula tensa.  
– Oh si, excelente compañía. El es Jacob Black, mi prometido. – dije con saña, amaba verlo celoso, vi como sus manos se tornaban fuertemente en puños. Sonreí maliciosa. Se saludaron rígidamente y nos acomodamos por pareja, dando la casualidad que me sentaba enfrente de mi amante, esta velada sería muy divertida. Comenzamos a hablar mientras encargábamos la comida, mientras miradas y caricias furtivas se intercalaban entre Edward y yo. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse sexualmente tenso, y me disculpé para entrar al _Toilette_.  
– Disculpen, iré al Toilette. – anuncié mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mi caballero de ojos verdes. Lo que estaba haciendo realmente era malvado, nuestras respectivas parejas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, más en la mesa las caricias nos encendían doblemente, al saber que lo que hacíamos era totalmente inmoral, nos hacía desearnos más. Pronto sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, Edward me seguía, abrí una puerta que daba a un refrigerador de esos gigantes donde mantienen fresca la comida, más en ese solo había cosas de limpieza. Rápidamente me estampó contra la puerta y comenzó a besarme. Estaba demasiado húmeda y el demasiado excitado, no había tiempo para los preliminares. Bajé su cremallera, y dejé su pantalón hasta las rodillas junto el bóxer, el levantó mi vestido hasta la cintura mientras baja mi ropa interior, insertó un dedo en mi para comprobar mi estado, gemimos juntos, el lugar se encontraba húmedo y el olor a sexo se palpaba en el aire, esto no estaba para nada bien, más no me importaba. Solo estábamos Edward y yo. Perdida en mis cavilaciones me penetró, grité por la sorpresa, comenzó a penetrarme duramente, sin piedad. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien y tan duro dentro de mi carne, llegaba a puntos que me hacían gemir y gemir sin control de mi cuerpo. Empujes y choques de caderas, suspiros y jadeos, besos apasionados y arremetidas finales, que nos llevaron a tocar el cielo. Nuestras respiraciones se encontraban erráticas, nuestros fluidos se derramaban por nuestros cuerpos, me dio un rápido beso y susurró.  
– Te amo pequeña. – Se arregló rápidamente y salió primero, fui al baño a arreglarme un poco para que no se notara mi aspecto post – orgásmico. Luego de 10 minutos y mi aspecto mejorado me encaminé a la mesa.  
– Lo siento, no me sentía bien. – me excusé.  
– ¿Es de vuelta el estomago cariño? ¿Quieres ir a un medico? – preguntó asustado Jake y me sentí realmente culpable por hacerle este daño, mi mirada reflejaba culpa. Mientras Edward bufaba y Tanya lo miraba con mirada furibunda.  
– Me encuentro bien. Gracias. – susurré.  
– ¿No has pensado que quizás estés embarazada? – Edward y Jacob se atragantaron. Miré mal al primero.  
– No lo creo, estos dos meses no me encuentro estéril, es un tratamiento al cual me sometieron por unos quistes. – dije rápidamente.  
– Oh, qué mal querida. – Dijo con fingido pesar. Su mirada era de ¿Advertencia?.  
– Con Edward estamos buscando la oportunidad de ser padres. – Empalidecí, realmente me sentí mal en ese momento, pero no por la culpa, por los sentimientos que me atacaban en ese momento. Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, más no le daría el lujo de verme llorar, después de esta cena nos esperaba una larga charla.  
– Tanya, todavía no hemos hablado de eso. – dijo entre dientes Edward.  
– Oh, lo siento. – murmuró apenada Tanya frente a los ojos penetrantes de su pareja.  
– Jake, realmente si me siento mal. ¿Podemos ir a casa? – le susurré.  
– Si, bebé. Vamos. – me sonrió dulcemente.  
– Fue un gusto haberlos visto. – dije sin levantar mi vista, saludamos tranquilamente mientras que Edward me daba un papel en la mano disimuladamente. ¿En qué momento lo habría escrito? Lo guarde sigilosamente. Luego saludé a Tanya quien me dejo totalmente anonadada:  
– Lo sé, y si crees que has ganado la guerra estas equivocada. – susurró mordaz. Sonreí fingidamente y le respondí.  
– La guerra la gané antes de empezar, _querida. _– Ella se encogió frente a mis palabras, creo que fui muy dura. Salimos directamente al apartamento. Mientras Jake se duchaba y yo me ponía el vestido, saqué de mi saco el papel que Edward me entregó, decía con su perfecta caligrafía:

_Mañana. Bar Del __Four Seasons._

_8:00 P.M._

_Por favor, ve. _

_Te amo._

_E.C_

Necesitaba una muy buena explicación, sino yo misma me encargaría de que quedara sin posibilidades de una próxima paternidad. Respiré profundamente, me sentía realmente frustrada. Me acosté y apenas mi cabeza tocó la almohada caí rendida al sueño.

El día se mostraba nublado, lúgubre. Perfecto para una despedida. No quería que las cosas salieran así, más nada podía hacer, tenía que tomar una decisión y creía haber tomado la correcta. Mientras el día pasaba entre clases y clases, la tarde se me hacía corta. Miré mi reloj. 4 P.M. mi última clase acaba de finalizar. Guardé mis cosas en el portafolio y me encaminé al aparcamiento, llegué al departamento sobre las 5. Me encontraba sola. – Mejor para ti Bella. – pensé en un murmullo. Me metí a la tina durante una hora, y salí para cambiarme. Me puse una falda negra con una blusa topacio que apretaba mis senos, quedaba suelta en mi estomago y volvía atrapando a mi cintura, apenas me maquillé y me coloqué unos tacones a juego con la falda y una chaqueta negra también. Eran las 7:30 cuando le escribía la nota a Jacob.

_Jake: _

_Salí a cenar con Ángela, una colega del colegio. _

_Llegaré temprano._

_B._

Conduje velozmente al hotel. Entré al bar y ahí erguido con su postura tranquila pero amedrentadora se encontraba el. Sus cabellos cobrizos igual de despeinados y llevaba un traje puesto, que lo hacía ver como un sueño. – Deja de pensar en eso Bella. – Me reprimí.

Antes de que si quiera le tocara el hombro su altanera voz susurró. – Buenas noches, cariño. – jadee impresionada.  
– ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – admiré sorprendida.  
– Desde que razono puedo saber cuándo te encuentras cerca, es como un radar que me pone alerta cuando entras tú. – dijo bajito él. Más no me deje enternecer.  
– Tenemos que hablar, seriamente. – Le avisé.  
– Si, lo sé. – se giró a verme.  
– Wow, decirte que estas deslumbrante esta noche no me dará puntos extra. ¿Verdad? – bromeo. Sonreí.  
– Ven. – Salimos del bar y nos dirige a un parque que se encontraba cerca de ahí.  
– Mira.. Edward. – aspiré profundamente.  
– Creo que como estamos haciendo las cosas, no están bien. – musité bajando la mirada. – Lo sé, no me siento mal por él, me arrebató lo que era mío. – murmuró.  
– Pero sé que siento lo mismo por Tanya, es como una especie de compasión, ella me ayudó cuando tu no estuviste, como Black lo hizo contigo. – respiró por sus fosas nasales tratando de relajarse.  
– Creo que deberíamos tomar un tiempo, antes de cometer alguna locura. – dije.  
– Tenemos que terminar con otras relaciones, si queremos empezar en algún futuro lo que quedó en el pasado. – apunté.  
– Si lo sé, pero sé que nos llevará tiempo, y no sé cuánto tiempo será el que soporte alejado de ti, Bella. – meditó él.  
– Despidámonos por un tiempo, pero quiero quedarme con más que una charla, quiero satisfacer mis sentimientos, deseos y pensamientos. Quiero abastecerme de ti. No me niegues eso, por favor amor. – y frente a esos ojos de corderito a medio degollar típico de Alice, no pude resistirme.  
– Una despedida, no retomaremos lo nuestro hasta que nos encontremos libres de compromisos. – exigí.  
– Prometido. – y besó levemente mis labios.  
– Me iré a Forks. – le avisé.  
– Solo serán dos días, necesito pensar Edward. – susurré rápidamente.  
– Está bien. – suspiró.  
– Si eso es lo que quieres. – Miró mis ojos y me perdí en su alma.  
– Si lo es, cuando vuelva nos despediremos. – le besé tiernamente y me levanté para marcharme.  
– ¿Hijos? ¿Con Tanya? – Sisee. Lo tenía atragantado y necesitaba soltarlo.  
– Si, y a la primera le pondremos Blancanieves. – Murmuró sarcástico. – Luego cuando llegamos a casa me hizo la escena de celos de su vida. Allá ella. Yo solo quiero hijos contigo. – dijo mirándome dulcemente.  
–Ehm.. Es muy rápido. Me tengo que ir Edward. – y casi parecía correr alejándome. Edward corrió riéndose y me tomó de la cintura. Le sonreí mientras me soltaba.  
– Te amo, para siempre. – susurré mientras marchaba directo a buscar mi auto.  
– No más de lo que yo a ti. – lo escuché gritar y solté unas risillas.

Prepararía mis maletas. Forks. Aquí vamos.

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Realmente la felicidad en mi vida se encuentra cuando abro mi casilla de mensajes y me encuentro con que hay una lectora más sumada a mi historia.

Eso, simplemente eso, me hace feliz.

Apereció Tanya! Los próximos capítulos son totalmente importantes para la historia y les estoy poniendo lo mejor de mi. Son los desentontantes.

En verdas las quiero mucho, a todas, a las calladas y a las que se animan a dejar Review.

Me hacen feliz.

Con mucho amor para ustedes. Y no se olviden, sugerencias, pedidos, lo que quieran, por review MP o mi correo está en el perfil.

Un beso para todas.

Malena


	10. Capítulo IX

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia. IMPORTANTE: SI QUIEREN PUEDEN BUSCAR EN YOUTUBE LIPS OF AN ANGEL DE HINDER ES ACORDE AL CAPITULO.  
_

* * *

_**Capitulo Noveno. **_

Hablé rápidamente con Jake apenas llegué al apartamento, le expliqué mis intenciones de volver a mi antiguo hogar ya que extrañaba a Charlie y necesitaba ese tiempo para mí, no opuso resistencia, simplemente sonrió comprendiendo y me dio un pequeño beso antes de marcharme. Preparé la maleta con cosas sencillas y emprendí por segunda vez en un mes camino a Forks.

Luego de un tranquilo camino por la carretera que me llevaría de nuevo a casa, me encontraba hurgando mis antiguas cosas.. Derramando silenciosas lagrimas. Extrañaba a Charlie. Luego de una melancólica retrospectiva, fui prudentemente por atrás hacia el establo de los Cullen, lo inspeccioné detenidamente. Un rebuzne me distrajo y voltee para encontrarme a Heaven. – Vamos, pequeño. Vamos al prado. – lo monté rápidamente y la cabalgata comenzó. Luego de un rato de jugar con mi pequeño por la pradera divisé el prado. Lentamente me fui acercando. Me fui hacia el centro y caí rendida, acostada viendo el anochecer.

Unos pasos me alarmaron, eso y el andar de un caballo. Me incorporé buscando un refugio donde resguardarme con la mirada ¡Que tonta había sido! Me había quedado sola en el medio del campo a la entrada de la noche. Caminé con pisadas silenciosas hasta llegar a un lugar donde pudiera esconderme, pero un brazo me jaló fuertemente. Jadee asustada, mientras cerraba los ojos y chocaba con algo muy duro. Más bien alguien. Grité con todas mis fuerzas pero una mano con un anillo familiar para mí me reprimió el grito.  
– Shhh. Bella tranquila soy yo. – susurró su aterciopelada voz.  
– Edward Anthony Cullen. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! – grité. Su risa tronó en medio del bosque.  
– ¿Cómo me has encontrado? – interrogué frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.  
– Mhem. Digamos que una persona que te ama con toda su alma te vio sacar a Heaven del establo como una criminal y creyó que lo mejor era llamarme y avisarme de que te encontrabas aquí porque quizás estabas nostálgica... Y digamos que ¿No me resistí mucho? – dijo avergonzado.  
– Te había pedido un tiempo, Edward. Lo necesitaba. – susurré bajando la cabeza.  
– Lo sé, pero creo que nuestra despedida debería ser aquí. – con un dedo alzó mi barbilla y miró mis labios, entreabrí los labios invitándolo a entrar. Me besó lentamente, mientras me recostaba contra la hierba suavemente. Las caricias se tornaban ardientes, el pasto estaba húmedo, y estaba helando. Nos despojamos de la ropa como si ésta ardiera en llamas, pero simplemente nos estorbaba para llegar realmente a donde se encontraba el fuego. Nos besamos desesperadamente, mientras nos observábamos desnudos apreciando y memorizando cada parte del cuerpo del otro. Se acercaba una dolorosa despedida, un tiempo indefinido en el que no podríamos estar juntos. Se abalanzó sobre mí y nuestros sexos chocaron, gritamos poseídos del placer. Me besó suavemente y manutuvimos los ojos fijos en el otro mientras la penetración se generaba, mi cuerpo se adaptó rápidamente a él, decir que estábamos armados para esto era poco, porque estábamos hechos para encajar perfectamente con el otro. Comenzó a embestirme necesitadamente, como si cada minuto fuera el último, generándonos un placer genuino y puro, lo que más me gustaba de estar con Edward era que me desinhibía, podía ser una chica tímida pero mientras me encontrara desnuda y con él, mis instintos más primarios salían a la luz. Gritaba, lloriqueaba y gemía del gozo, el me miraba con tanto deseo que sentía que iba a tener una combustión en sus brazos. Edward gruñía del placer diciéndome palabras sucias al oído, lo que generaba que me excitara en mayor manera.

Sus labios chupaban, lamian y mordisqueaban cada parte a la que podía tener acceso, mientras me alzó de la cintura unos pocos centímetros del suelo para lograr un acceso mejor y más deleitoso. Pocos minutos después, con nuestros cuerpos bañados en sudor y respirando de manera errante, mis paredes comenzaron a estrecharse con el en mi interior, generándole mayor placer y dolor, el orgasmo me atacó violentamente, convulsionándome, mientras él se venía gritando mi nombre. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho mientras comenzaba a acariciarle los cabellos.  
– Esto es una despedida, pero no es para siempre. – musité tratando de convencerme.  
– Lo sé, pero el tiempo que esté separado de ti será el mismo infierno, porque tú estarás con él. El podrá tocarte, mientras yo estaré en casa, pensando en ti. – dijo tristemente.  
– Siempre que él estuvo cerca nunca dejé de pensar en ti, siempre desee que aquel que durmiera a mi lado fueras tú. Por eso, por un futuro juntos, es que hacemos esto. Es necesario, Edward. – suspiré.  
– Lo sé, pero no por eso menos doloroso, tengo planeado dejar a Tanya en el tiempo en el que consiga un apartamento para vivir solo, no me interesa que ella se quede con él. Luego podremos estar juntos. – comentó esperanzado.  
– Si, yo voy a hablar con Jake luego de su partido aquí, y también buscaré apartamento, ese lo compró él y no quiero nada que me ate. – dije suavemente. Me volteó y comenzó a besarme. Y ahí vamos otra vez. Esa noche hicimos el amor 3 veces, una con cada intensidad que la otra. Y más de miles de palabras de amor, aferradas a ese prado. El comienzo, y el fin. La luna adornaba el cielo en todo su esplendor dándole un aspecto mágico e irreal al escenario, sin embargo mi vista estaba posada en un hermoso hombre, su piel nívea contrastaban con sus ojos verdes que brillaban en la obscuridad como dos diamantes, su cabello broncíneo se mecía con el viento y eso le otorgaba un aire de sensualidad, pero lo que mis ojos admiraban era su escultural y perfecto cuerpo que a la luz de las estrellas refulgía como si miles de diamantes estuvieran incrustados en el. Sabíamos que lo que hacíamos no era correcto, amarnos y compartirnos era algo enfermizo y mal visto hasta por nosotros, pero no había nada que hacer por evitarlo. El amor era más fuerte, y luego de cuatro años en nuestro caso parecía haberse arraigado más.  
– ¿Bueno el paisaje? – Preguntó con su característico tono burlón.  
– Desde aquí estupendo, Gracias– Le contesté sonriendo.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro prado, lugar en el que nuestra primera vez fue vivida y donde muchos de nuestros encuentros fortuitos se llevaron a cabo.

De un momento al otro lo tenía encima de mí, mirándome de esa manera que sabe que me deslumbra sin embargo no la evita, poso mis orbes en los de él, chocolate y menta.  
– Te amo – musité tan bajo que no sé si llegó a oírme. – No tanto como yo a ti. Eso sería comparar a un árbol con un bosque – dictaminó. Y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso dejando a nuestros más bajos instintos tomar riendas en el asunto.

_**2 meses después.**_

Ya llevábamos más de 4 meses así, entre besos y caricias furtivas, más llevaba un mes y 18 días desde nuestra despedida. Dolía, como pocas cosas me habían dolido en la vida. Su fantasma se encontraba conmigo, rogándome que dejara de llorar. La habitación se encontraba en completo silencio. Trataba de ser fuerte, más poco a poco cedía a el deseo de escucharlo. Eran las 11:42 p.m de un viernes y _necesitaba realmente _hablar con él. Me debatía internamente en qué hacer. Jacob estaba viendo un partido y estoy segura que no sabía que estaba en el cuarto de lo concentrado que estaba. Y mi mente se escapaba, se concentraba en Edward ¿Que estaría haciendo? No podía seguir con esto, quería escuchar su voz para soportar el calvario en el que vivía, condenada a una doble vida, codiciando lo ajeno, pecando de infiel.

Me decidí y salí de la habitación para encerrarme en el balcón de la alcoba y marqué el numero que mi memoria tenía grabado a fuego.

Daba tono, sonó dos veces y él contestó.

Cariño ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? _– dijo hablando bajito. _

Te extrañaba, no lo soportaba más. _– dije conteniendo los sollozos. _

Es un poco complicado hablar para mí ahora _– sentenció._

… _(Fuertes sollozos salían de mí, y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mis mejillas). _

Cariño. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Está todo bien?_– Pronunció con un deje de preocupación en su voz._

¿Por qué susurras?_ – Interpelé, quizás estaba con ella. – _¿Está ella contigo?

Bueno, si susurro porque no puedo hablar muy alto, ella está en el cuarto del al lado. _– Dijo _– Sabes cuánto quisieras que ella seas tú. Creo que nunca podremos olvidar nuestra historia. _– Continuó. habíamos prometido que si podríamos olvidaríamos lo nuestro, tratando de ser felices con nuestro presente, más nada funcionaba. _

Oh.. Edward._ – Sollocé más fuerte. _

Es verdaderamente bueno escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre, suena tan dulce, cuando viene de los labios de un ángel. _– Su voz destilaba amor y dolor. _

Te amo_ – aseguré. _

Esas palabras me vuelven débil. Yo también te amo _– dijo melancólico. _

… – _No logré responder, mi pecho se hinchaba de dicha cada vez que escuchaba esas palabras. _

Sabes que nunca quisiera decir adiós. _– ya era hora de despedirse, podrían darse cuenta._

Te extraño ¿Lo sabes no?_– le recordé. _

Sí, yo también lo hago. Pero nena, tú me haces difícil la fidelidad. Con esos labios de ángel.

Edward.. _– supliqué. Dolía profundamente. _

Es gracioso que me llames esta noche._ – juro que sonrió tristemente. Le conocía demasiado._

Esta noche soñé contigo.. – _susurré._

Si.. Yo también soñé contigo_. – correspondió. _

_(Detrás de mi escuché un grito. Jacob.)_

¿El sabe que estás hablando conmigo? ¿Empezará a pelear? – _preguntó._

No, no creo que el sepa. ¿Ella sospecha algo? – _contraataqué ya sabiendo la respuesta, si lo hacía._

No, no creo que tenga ninguna pista _– contestó con su aterciopelada voz._

Desearía estar contigo ahora. _– esas palabras escaparon de mis labios.. no quería hacer esto más difícil para los dos, pero no lo pude evitar. _

De repente alguien me arrebató el teléfono. Emití un grito por la sorpresa

La voz de Edward se escuchaba por el tubo aún. _– ¿Bella? Bella.. ¿Estás bien? – _ decía.

– Asiqué es el ¿cierto? – Los ojos de Jacob llameaban.

No respondí. Agarró mi cabello y me tiró al suelo pegué un grito. Cortó la llamada y comenzó a golpearme con sus grandes manos morenas. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer, no podía creer esto. Jacob. Mi Jacob. Y entre golpiza y golpiza lo último que sentí fue un grito sordo emitido desde lo más profundo de mí ser, mi cabeza golpeando la pared y luego rebotando contra el suelo. Después todo se volvió negro.

(_27 horas después_.)

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me dolía demasiado la cabeza y muchas partes del cuerpo. Pronto, una ola de recuerdos me abrumó y entendí el por qué del dolor.

– ¡Amor, Amor! Despertaste. ¡Por fin! Ya tengo las maletas y los boletos. – anunció Jacob.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par.  
– Q-que dices ¿Jake? – tartamudeé. Sentía el miedo a flor de piel. Mucho miedo.  
– ¡Nos vamos a Chicago bebé! – mencionó sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio, como si lo de anoche no hubiera sucedido.  
– NO! No quiero irme Jake! Por favor – rogué.  
– Te vas a separar de ese maldito bastardo ¿Entendiste? – siseó entre dientes con las palabras impregnadas en odio, mientras me lanzaba al suelo. Aullé del dolor.  
– Ahora báñate, que salimos en una hora lindura. – ordenó saliendo de la habitación. Sabía que lo iban a trasladar, pero eso era dentro de un mes y yo pensaba hablar con él antes. Ni siquiera lo dudé, tomé la maleta que se encontraba en el costado de la cama y puse algunas cosas fundamentales en un bolso más pequeño, tomé dinero de la caja fuerte y mis tarjetas de crédito con mis identificaciones. Abrí el agua de la ducha para aparentar, mientras abría la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, bajé por las escaleras de emergencias, y cuando llegué a planta baja no tomé ni aire, y aunque estaba descalza comencé a correr, luego de llegar a unas avenidas importantes, chocaba con la gente exasperadamente y recibí varias miradas de lástima como también insultos, me quedé en una esquina, paré a un taxi y le indiqué la dirección del departamento de Edward. Lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas mientras sollozaba, y el taxista me miraba preocupado.  
– ¿Se siente bien señorita? – preguntó aterrorizado, supongo que mi imagen no era muy agradable. Simplemente asentí.

Cuando llegamos le entregué dinero de sobra y salí corriendo a buscar a mi salvación del momento. Toqué repetidamente el timbre, y no me contestaba nadie, apenas podía mantenerme de pie. La puerta se abrió y me encontré a mi Dios personal con unas ojeras en el rostro bien pronunciadas. Cuando levantó su vista hacia mi soltó un jadeo horrorizado y yo salté a su pecho, cayendo en la inconsciencia, pero con la sensación de que ahora estaría a salvo.

* * *

Queridas hermosas lectoras:

Por fin pasó! Ya comenzó el verdadero trama de la historia.. espero les guste.

He estado poniéndole todo mi amor y esmero para darles lo mejor de mi.

Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia lo que quieran.. Mi correo está en el perfil, por MP o Review.

Si lo logro para la próxima actualización les traigo un trailer del fic y la portada :).

Con mucho amor para ustedes.

Malena


	11. Capítulo X

_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. El trama de la historia está inspirado en Lips of an angel de Hinder. La manipulación y los sentimientos otorgados a los personajes son producto de mi mente. Cualquier parecido o similitud con la realidad es mera concidencia.  
_

* * *

_**Capítulo Décimo.  
**_

**Epov.**

Un sonido estridente logró despertarme, luego de varios minutos comencé a recordar todo, Bella había peleado con Jacob y yo traté de llamarla toda la noche, llamando a Alice para que llamara ella, sin embargo Jacob decía que ella no estaba disponible. Estaba desesperado. Apenas había conseguido dormirme hacía 20 minutos. Fui lentamente a la puerta, la abrí lentamente con la vista gacha. ¿Unos pies descalzos? ¿Pantalones rotos? Finalmente terminé de subir la mirada para tener la visión de algo que me iba a atormentar de por vida. Solté un jadeo horrorizado por la imagen de Bella. Saltó a mis brazos y a penas hizo contacto con mi cuerpo se desmayó.  
– Dios, ¡Bella! Mi amor, ¿Qué te han hecho? – sollocé. La atraje más a mi pecho y decidí llamar rápidamente a Carlisle, que se encontraba en Seattle, subí lo más rápido que pude a Bella en el auto, acomodándola, y arranqué a una velocidad increíble.  
– Resiste cariño, ya llegaremos. – susurraba más ella no despertaba. Llegué al hospital y la sostuve entre mis brazos mientras corría desesperado a urgencias, Carlisle ya me esperaba ahí, nos pusimos en marcha para revisar a Bella. Se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, pero no había ningún signo de gravedad, solo una de sus costillas rotas y la cara llena de cardenales, como en sus costillas y piernas, el violáceo se extendía por su cuerpo opacando a su hermosa palidez. Le conectaron todos los aparatos para que se mantuviera estable mientras estaba inconsciente y yo me quedé a su lado, tomado de su mano y sollozando. Todo esto era mi culpa, si hubiera ya dejado a Tanya… Si estuviera protegiendo a Bella en vez de a ella. Lo que me mataba lentamente de la situación es que no puedo dejar a Tanya porque tenía un atraso y según ella estaba convencida de que estaba embarazada. Si, había estado con ella, cuando extrañaba a Bella y necesitaba olvidarla, sin embargo siempre nos cuidamos, pero eso no quitaba mis responsabilidades frente a la existencia de un niño. Mi vida era un completo caos y ahora la mujer que más amo está postrada en una cama, con más cardenales a la vista que su propia piel y yo sin poder hacer nada para que tocara un poquito de la felicidad que ella me daba siempre. Los sollozos seguían saliendo de mí, hasta que al pasar de las horas, el sueño me venció.

**Bpov. **

Mi cabeza pesaba toneladas, todo mi cuerpo dolía, en especial mis piernas y cabeza. Poco a poco recuperaba conciencia, no sabía dónde me encontraba, grupos de imágenes golpearon duramente mi cerebro, y lo recordé todo. Un sollozo escapó desde lo más profundo de mi ser, sentí que me apretaban la mano y una voz similar a la de un ángel, una voz que reconocería hasta muerta, me llamaba.  
– Bella, amor mío. – sollozaba el ángel, eso estaba mal, los ángeles no deberían llorar.  
– Despierta, por favor. – susurraba mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mis dedos.  
Abrí mis ojos lentamente, pero volví a cerrarlos, la luz era muy fuerte, parpadee varias veces hasta que logré acostumbrarme.  
– Oh, cariño. – giré mi cabeza y me encontré con ¿Edward? ¿Y con una intravenosa en el brazo? Me estremecí. Estaba en un hospital.  
– Edward… – musité con la voz seca y ronca.  
– ¿Me puedes dar agua? Por favor. – rápidamente me alcanzó el agua y tomé de a pequeños sorbos.  
– ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? – susurré con la mirada gacha. – ¿Qué hora es? – dije entre un bostezo.  
– Son las dos de la madrugada. Estas aquí porque llegaste a mi casa, toda golpeada y saltaste a mis brazos y te desmayaste apenas hiciste contacto conmigo. – dijo entre dientes.  
– Me quedé toda la noche llamándote, Alice llamó y el maldito perro dijo que no estabas disponible. Lo mataré. – su mirada y su voz eran tenebrosas me asusté.  
– N-No, Edward. No hagas nada por favor, lo denunciaré, no se acercará más, pero no hagas nada, por favor. – no me di cuenta de que tan rota estaba mi voz y que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer torrencialmente de mis ojos, podría soportar que cualquier cosa me pasara, pero no a él.  
– Tranquila, tranquila, no haré nada si tú no lo deseas. – susurró para tranquilizarme.  
– Edward... Por favor, necesitamos hablar... – musité.  
– Si, lo sé. – dijo con voz neutra.  
– Yo sé que no es justo que te lo pida en este momento… Pero no sé que más hacer… Deja a Tanya, por favor, vuelve conmigo, vayámonos lejos. – solté esperanzada. Por sus ojos pasó un rayo de dolor. Esto no marchaba para nada bien.  
– Edward… – supliqué, estaba callado y tenso.  
– No puedo, Bella. – dijo fríamente. Y si algo de mi corazón aun no estaba hecho trizas, esto terminó de hacerlo.  
– ¡Lo prometimos! Prometimos estar juntos. – grité.  
– Lo sé, y aunque lo desee no puedo hacerlo. No en este momento porque…– susurró, pero lo corté.  
– No quiero saberlo, no hables más, me duele. – le rogué.  
– No quiero que esto termine, cariño. – dijo mortificado.  
– Necesito tiempo, un poco más, por favor. – pidió. Más tiempo no me quedaba, no quería quedarme en esta ciudad más tiempo.  
– No, lo siento. Se lo que estás diciendo. No me des más explicaciones – dije amargamente.  
– No me cuentes, por que duele, asique vete. Por favor. – El tiempo se había acabado, para él y para mi, esto no debía ser.  
– Bella… Por favor. – rogó.  
– ¡Te di todo de mi! ¡Renuncié a todo lo que tenía por ti! – vociferé.  
– Amor, tranquilízate te va a hacer mal… – dijo suspirando.  
– ¡Que te fueras! Vete ahora mismo. No quiero verte, no hasta que ella ya no esté contigo. – bramé.  
– Me iré si es lo que quieres, pero tranquilízate por favor. – musitó besando mi frente para marcharse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta giró sobre sus talones y juró.  
– Estaremos juntos Bella, lo prometo. – Y salió silenciosamente por aquel hospital. Trataba de asimilarlo todo, pero era demasiado… estaba en el hospital acostada, sola y debían ser como las 3 de la madrugada. Dolía mucho… el debería haberme dado todo, yo le di todo de mi, y no es que esperara recibir algo a cambio. Pero el amor era mutua entrega. Eran las 4 de la mañana y las lágrimas seguían cayendo, y en el fondo solo esperaba que esta lucha valiera la pena. ¿Qué era lo que habíamos estado haciendo todo el tiempo? Fue estúpido, salimos lastimados. Si hacemos las cosas, deberíamos hacerlas bien. Pero ¡Mierda! Dolía en el alma que él se fuera, que se quedara con ella, habíamos pasado tantas cosas para poder estar juntos, y él se va, vuelve con ella porque lo necesita. ¡La perra no lo necesita! ¡Sabía que la iba a dejar y le estaba poniendo excusas! Y yo lo único que pedía era sentirme a salvo, en sus brazos y yo únicamente le necesitaba. Si lo tenía, si él estaba conmigo yo podía seguir respirando, sentirme segura… Y aunque quisiera pelear por Edward y por mí. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. El no me pertenecía, nunca lo hizo, sin embargo yo le pertenecía, cada parte de mi ser tenia grabado a fuego como sello su nombre. El se iba de mi vida nuevamente, yo no era buena para el, nunca fui digna de éll, sin embargo mi parte egoísta me obligaba a tenerle, a querer que el aunque sea mínimamente me perteneciera. Y las lágrimas seguían fluyendo torrencialmente. Sentía un dolor sordo que era tan fuerte, no tanto después de la última vez que todo terminó, pero sí era continuo, era como la sensación de que una parte de mi se iba con Edward pero que otra se quedaba. Que un pedacito de él estaba conmigo y eso me confortaba de alguna manera. Tenía que seguir peleando, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para todo aquello. Luego de unas dos horas, vinieron a verme Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper, con los que me mantuve hablando y tratando de tranquilizarlos. Especialmente a Jasper y Emmet. Cuando se marcharon, el pesado día que había tenido me cobró factura y caí rendida al sueño.

Eran las 11 de la mañana cuando unas caricias tiernas me despertaron, abrí mis ojos y aun estaba un poco obscuro, vi claramente unos ojos verdosos y una cabellera caramelo. Esme.  
– Oh querida, lamento haberte despertado. – dijo apenada.  
– No es problema Esme. – Susurré sonriendo tímidamente.  
– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – dijo la voz rasposa de Carlisle apareciendo atrás de Esme y revisando mi pulso, la fiebre, los aparatos y la intravenosa.  
– Mejor, me duele un poco el cuerpo aun, pero no demasiado. – añadí.  
– ¿Cuándo crees que pueda salir de aquí Carlisle? – dije suplicante.  
– Tu estado de salud es bueno, y los golpes se irán con el tiempo, supongo que para dentro de tres horas podré darte el alta. ¿Está bien? – preguntó sonriente, él sabía que odiaba los hospitales.  
– Si, si. Perfecto. – le respondí sonriendo ampliamente. Esme se quedó cuidándome hasta que me dieron el alta, me ofreció irme a su casa peor la rechacé gentilmente. Necesitaba irme lejos. Después de convencerla de que tenía un departamento aquí y que estaría bien me subió a un taxi y me dejó marcharme.  
– ¿A dónde señorita? – preguntó el taxista.  
– Al Aeropuerto de Seattle, por favor. – le indiqué. No quería irme y dejarlo, pero en este momento sé que era lo mejor. Mi vista estaba perdida en las calles, en la gente. Cada quien caminaba sin importarle nada más, con las cabezas gachas pensando en quien sabe qué, algunos otros buscaban calor en lo que se refería a este frío día, pase por parques y sonreí tristemente.  
– Llegamos señorita. – le di el dinero y con un asentimiento de cabeza tomé mis cosas y bajé. El aeropuerto no estaba tan congestionado, hice la fila para el mostrador donde vendían los pasajes mientras recordaba cada cosa del pasado, todo lo que había transcurrido en mi vida y con la sensación de que lo más importante estaba por suceder.  
– Señorita, señorita ¿Me escucha? – dijo exasperada la chica que tenía frente a mí, no me había dado cuenta de que era ya mi turno.  
– Un vuelo para Londres, por favor. – dije compungida.  
– El próximo vuelo sale en 7 horas. – anunció.  
– Está bien, lo tomo. – Le di todos mis papales y mi tarjeta de crédito para pagarlo y luego de los trámites me encontraba vagando por todo el aeropuerto. El tiempo transcurría rápido, más el dolor no se iba. No era el orgullo ofendido de que la eligió a ella antes que a mí, era que las promesas que habíamos hechas estaban rotas, y que nada de esto era fácil, ni para él ni para mí. Necesitaba este tiempo para pensar y tratar de olvidarle. Podría vivir en Londres nuevamente y ayudar a Phil y Renee a manejar la empresa de papá… Podían salir las cosas bien quizás. La tristeza no me iba a abandonar tan fácilmente, sentía un gran vacío en mi centro, me sentía rechazada, decepcionada y traicionada. Sin embargo ¿Cómo hacer para no obviar cualquier error que él tuviera si le amaba? Creo que no importaba cuantos errores cometiera, yo siempre le perdonaría. Me senté en el sillón de un café y el camarero se acercó rápidamente, pedí un té bien caliente. Poco después de que me lo trajera mi mente divagó. ¿En verdad era tan egoísta como para alejar a Edward de Tanya si realmente quería estar con ella? ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo que lo perjudicara? La respuesta era expresada en todo el amor que yo sentía por él. No, definitivamente nunca podría hacer algo que lo dañara, sin embargo me sentía totalmente destruida, por el hecho de que habíamos vivido tantas cosas… Toda una vida compartida, juntos. Sabía que habíamos nacido para estar unidos. Sin embargo hoy me iba a millas de distancia de él. Escapándome, de mis sentimientos, de esta ciudad, de los golpes, de todo.  
– Pasajeros del vuelo 1416 con destino a Londres, por favor abordar por la sala 3. – dijo la voz de una mujer por el altavoz.  
– Pasajeros del vuelo 1416 con destino a Londres, por favor abordar por la sala 3. – suspiré y me levanté del sillón en el que estaba deje 20 dórales y fui a la sala de embarques. Una hora después me encontraba de camino al lugar donde no pensé tener que volver tan pronto. La ciudad de la niebla, pero en definitiva también mi ciudad favorita. Amaba Londres, amaba el arte, la cultura, todo lo que allí había me fascinaba, sin embargo cuando tomé la decisión de volver fue para afrontar a mi pasado, para seguir avanzando, pero en cambio de tomar ese camino seguro, opté por volver y aferrarme a Edward, no pudiendo avanzar en nada, quedándome estancada en mi primer y único amor. Lentamente me fui quedando dormida. Cuando desperté el avión estaba en proceso de aterrizaje, 45 minutos más tarde, luego de recoger mi pequeño bolso, me dirigí a tomar un taxi. Le indiqué la dirección y la forma de llegar. Mi casa se alzaba majestuosa y Tommy vino rápidamente a recibirme. Tommy era un cachorro Setter Inglés, mi padre me lo obsequió cuando llegamos aquí para sustituir más o menos a Heaven. Amaba a este pequeño, siempre salíamos a correr juntos y era muy buena compañía, medía casi un metro y tenía manchas negras en todo su sedoso pelaje blanco. Comenzó a lengüetearme las manos y a abalanzarse sobre mí en modo de reconocimiento. Me agaché a su altura y le abracé, susurrándole.  
– Si pequeño, estoy de vuelta en casa. – suspiré, sabiendo que casa podía ser cualquiera, más mi hogar era Edward. Llegue al pórtico y toqué timbre, Sue la ama de llaves me abrió y su boca quedó prácticamente abierta, me abrazó efusivamente.  
– ¡Señorita Isabella! Que gusto es tenerla en casa. Pero ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué le ha sucedido?– interrogó asustada.  
– Caídas, tu sabes como siempre. También sabes que puedes llamarme Bella, Sue. No te despediré por ello. – bromee. Sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a empujarme a hacia dentro de la casa.  
– Vamos, vamos hay que preparar tu cuerpo. – dijo agarrándome del brazo y arrastrándome literalmente por la mansión.  
– La señorita Renee se pondrá muy alegre de que haya vuelto. – comentó alegre.  
– ¿Señorita Renee? Creo que no le va muy bien eso de aceptación de la edad y todo aquello, porque no le dices ¿Señora? – interrogué divertida.  
– Ordenes explicitas de la Señorita Renee. – y solté una carcajada. La loca de mi madre. Llegamos a mi cuarto y guardé las pocas cosas que traía conmigo, al día siguiente iría a comprar un vestuario nuevo. Exhale fuertemente y una puerta siendo abierta y cerrada me anunció que mamá estaba en casa. Era hora de afrontarla.  
Bajé la escalinata y me encontré a una Renee llena de bolsas de lugares de marca. Ella siempre queriendo vestir a la moda. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Saltó hacia mí y comenzó a besarme las mejillas y a abrazarme ávidamente.  
– Hija, mi querida hija, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. – decía llorando.  
– Yo también mamá, yo también. – susurré. Luego de que le explicara el por qué estaba aquí y de narrarle textualmente cada acto de la historia, juró demandar a Jacob y pegarle una zarandeada a Edward por abandonarme. Le sonreí frente a todas sus locuras.  
– Me iré a dormir, mamá. No he descansado mucho. – dije sonriéndole tenuemente.  
– Esta bien hija, duerme tranquila, mañana seguiremos conversando. – asentí y me dirigí a mi cuarto, donde rápidamente caí dormida. Mañana sería un nuevo día. ¡Inglaterra he vuelto! Y caí rendida al sueño, más no fueron nada más que pesadillas, en donde todo había desaparecido, me dejaba sin nada, su ausencia era lo único palpable. Es como un agujero grande en mi pecho, uno que aunque una parte de mi estuviera consciente de que algo me unía a él, dolía. Como cada vez que me separaba de él.

* * *

Queridas Lectoras:

Lamento enormemente la tardanza, ayer rendí un examen en la universidad y llegué a dormir simplemente.

Cualquier sugerencia o lo que necesiten mi e-mail está en mi perfil, sino por review o mp.

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** En mi perfil pueden encontrar la portada de Lips Of An Angel y pronto encontraran ahí el trailer también.

Con mucho amor para ustedes.

Malena


	12. Capítulo XI

Los días pasaban de manera lenta y perceptible, se tornaban pesados y totalmente abrumadores. Salía de vez en cuando con Leah, cada unos cuantos días ella venía a sacarme de mi habitual encierro, pero aunque no lo quisiera el estado de letargo que la ausencia de él provocaba en mi era notable.

Amaneció lluvioso, había dormido más de lo normal, pero aun me encontraba con sueño; volví a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada con intenciones de dormitar un poco más. No había pasado más de un hora cuando una radiante Leah irrumpió mi habitación.

– Buenos días, Bella. – sonrío mi morena amiga. Más la contestación nunca llegó a recibirla ya que salí corriendo media mareada al baño. Devolví todo lo de la noche anterior, me quedé unos minutos en el frio suelo mientras mi amiga sostenía mi cabello y masajeaba la espalda.

– ¿Te sientes bien, cariño? – susurró preocupada.

– Si, debe haber sido el pollo de anoche, le encontré un gusto raro. – respondí.

– Bueno, te iba a invitar a salir pero veo que no estás en condiciones. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? – me sonrió dulcemente.

– No, Leah, está bien. Ve a trabajar. Yo en la noche te llamo. – la despedí mientras me lavaba los dientes y los enjuagaba. Levanté mi vista y me topé con mi reflejo, el espejo daba a ver a una mujer pálida, con ojeras enmarcando sus ojos marrones ahora sin vida, el cabello achocolatado caía enmarañado sobre el costado de su rostro, pero no dejaba de ser una hermosa mujer, que en ese momento se sentía diferente.

– No sé lo que me está pasando. – mascullé para mí misma.

Abrí la regadera y me quité el pijama, el agua caliente suavizó la tención en mis músculos, relajándome. Luego de salir y secarme el cabello, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla y me abrigué bien para salir a tomar un poco de aire.  
Sue se encontraba en la cocina, cuando pasé por allí para tomar un bocadillo, se detuvo a observarme.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, mi niña? – preguntó maternalmente.

– Si, Sue. Simplemente fue una mala noche. – asintió en silencio, mientras tomaba mi desayuno.

– Saldré a dar una vuelta. Dile a Renee que volveré antes del almuerzo. – le avisé, asintió nuevamente y siguió con sus quehaceres.

El frio aire de la ciudad londinense me acogió, y cada suspiro era convertido en un vapor grisáceo. Caminé sin rumbo fijo, paseando por las calles y mirando a la gente al azar, me senté en un banco en una hermosa plaza, y descansé mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Las horas pasaban y yo estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos, en verdad extrañaba a Edward y aunque su nombre fuera un tabú no podía dejar de nombrarlo en mi cabeza.

Me levanté de la banca en un no muy buen estado, me sentía sensible, rara, frágil y mareada. Alcé la mirada y me encontré con el "London Medical Centre" llamándome a entrar y aunque era conocido para mí que los hospitales eran de mi total desagrado, en verdad no me sentía bien.

Me dirigí a recepción y parece que mi cara demostraba mi estado de salud, porque inmediatamente la recepcionista llamó a una enfermera para que me llevara a Emergencias. Luego de acostarme en una camilla y que me chequearan los signos vitales y otras cosas, apareció el médico.

– Señorita, soy el Doctor Hoggings. A su servicio. – murmuró cordialmente el viejillo canoso que se veía cansado el día de hoy.

– Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. – frente a escuchar mi apellido los ojos del anciano doctor se iluminaron.

– ¿Usted es la hija de Charles Swan, verdad? – susurró con la mirada perdida recuerdos pasados.

– Si, la misma. ¿Lo conocía usted, no es cierto? – interrogué.

– Por supuesto, Charles fue un gran amigo mío cuando me encontraba en la Universidad en Nueva York. – añadió felizmente.

– Oh, claro. Lo recuerdo, usted lo atendió cuando él llegó aquí.– dije perdida frente a los sucesos de esa noche.

– Si, me dolió mucho ver morir a un amigo tan querido como él. Pero volvamos a lo principal. ¿Por qué se encuentra usted aquí? ¿Qué es lo que siente? – preguntó colocándose nuevamente en tono profesional.

– Me he sentido fatigada, mareada, con vómitos, cansada, sensible y totalmente rara. Siento algo extraño en mi cuerpo. – musité confusa y desganada.

– Bien, le haré unas preguntas básicas y luego la examinaré. – frente a eso asentí.

– ¿Se ha alimentado bien estos días? – pensé y más bien me había alimentado muy bien, comía lo suficiente y un poco más, por lo cual asentí.

– ¿Cuándo fue su último periodo menstrual? – frente a eso algo pareció hacer click en mi cabeza, hacía casi dos meses que no me había bajado el periodo. OH. POR. DIOS. Esto no puede estar pasándome ¿Cierto? Es una jugarreta, debo estar anímica o algo así.

– 1 mes y 22 días. – contesté bajito. El Dr. Hoggings me miró pícaramente.

– ¿Ha mantenido relaciones posteriormente? ¿O podemos desechar un posible embarazo? – consultó.

Hace exactamente dos meses y doce días había estado con Edward, en el prado y no nos habíamos cuidado.

– Si. – susurré perdida.

– Bueno, considerando que podríamos y estoy casi seguro de que podrían ser los síntomas de un embarazo, le haremos exámenes sanguíneos para asegurarnos y ver su estado de salud. – A continuación llamó a una enfermera, pronto apreció esta con los instrumentos para la extracción de sangre. Tragué saliva en seco. Odiaba la sangre y las agujas. Respiré hondo y pensé en lo que me esperaba si el análisis daba positivo. Todo me resultaba de lo más irónico. Cuando yo pensé que la vida ya no tenía más sentido sin Edward a mi lado, la vida parecía querer demostrarme todo lo contrario, de una manera curiosa, por su puesto. Pero esto me estaba ayudando. Quizás no todo estaba perdido.

Luego de que me recetaran unas vitaminas y algunos cuidados, me dirigí directamente a mi casa con una sonrisa boba pintada en el rostro. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente estaba embarazada? En verdad, no me hacían falta los estudios para saber la respuesta a esa interrogativa. Lo sabía. Estaba embarazada. Un bebé de Edward.

Las calles de Londres se extendían mágicas frente al mediodía nublado que estaba presente. Era eso, o yo definitivamente comenzaba a ver la vida de una manera distinta. Pasé por muchas tiendas de pequeños y mi corazón sentía la adrenalina de la verdad de la cual me encontraba consciente. Un pequeño Edwarcito crecía dentro de mí. Iba a tener un hijo, iba a ser madre. ¿Qué tal si no era buena madre? ¿Podría no decirle a Edward de mi embarazo y privarle a mi hijo la presencia de un padre? Eran muchas preguntas para pocas respuestas. Una mano instintivamente viajó a mi vientre.

– Todo estará bien, chiquito. Yo te protegeré. – le dije despacito a mi vientre plano aun.

Llegué a casa sonriente, saludando a Sue y diciéndole que comería en mi cuarto. Renee se encontraba con Phill en una reunión administrativa por lo cual no había nadie con quien almorzar. Luego de que Sue me subiera un nutritivo y suculento almuerzo. Comí en silencio, tocando mi vientre en todo momento. Luego de eso, llamé a Leah y le comenté todo lo sucedido, ella me acompañaría mañana al Hospital a retirar los resultados.

Me encontraba radiante. Sentía devoción frente a mi hijo. Era un amor tan grande que no podía describirlo con simples palabras, porque posiblemente ninguna alcanzaría. Tener la posibilidad de albergar una vida, de ser consciente de que esa personita te necesita para vivir, de que algo muy pequeñito crece en vos, es maravilloso. Quizás Edward no lo quisiera realmente, posiblemente siguiera su vida con Tanya, o hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana, pero yo salía ganando, yo tenía un pequeño al que él y yo le habíamos dado vida. Esto era realmente mágico, estar en un estado de sensibilidad, donde no solo estaba yo, sino una combinación de él y mía, una mezcla de sustancias que generó como resultado la felicidad, no sé si de ambos, pero seguramente la mía si y eso debía agradecérselo.

Luego de una tarde debatiéndome en que haría con mi vida de ahora en más y sin tomar decisión alguna sobre qué es lo que haría decidí bajar a cenar con mi familia.

Cenamos con una charla amena y divertida, más a mi madre no le pasó desapercibido el brillo en mis ojos, pero cuando trató de investigar el tema, lo corté tajante. No quería contárselo a nadie a un, sentía una posesión sobre la criatura, quería que fuera mío y solamente mío. No podía atentar nunca contra él o ella porque ya le amaba.

Me despedí de ellos, alegando que estaba muy cansada y me dirigí a mi habitación, me cambié rápidamente por un pijama más cómodo y me puse frente al espejo, levanté mi remera y dejé mi vientre al descubierto, asombrándome en donde sobresalía apenas como una pequeña inflamación mi pequeño. Luego de miles de suspiros y caricias sobre mi vientre, me acomodé en la cama y comencé a ver sitios como babycenter* y otros en los cuales leía pacientemente todos los detalles y cuidados que debería tener y que felizmente llevaría a cabo en la dulce espera.

Una hora después apagué mi laptot y me acomodé en la cama, caí dormida en un sueño profundo, donde unos ojos verdes esmeralda me miraban expectantes y cargados de felicidad.

Un día soleado aparecía frente a mi ventana reflejando mi felicidad, bajé a desayunar y comí un poco más de lo que necesitaba para mi bebé, después me dirigí a la biblioteca donde me senté en uno de los grandes sillones a leer un poco. Cuando se hizo la hora necesaria llamé a Leah.

– Querida – Canturreó mi amiga.

– Leah. Es la hora. ¿Nos vemos allí? – susurré cohibida.

– Sí, estoy saliendo para allá. ¿Estás nerviosa Bella? – preguntó titubeando.

– No, en verdad no. Solo quiero que me den el resultado y salir de dudas. – afirmé.

– Bueno, nos vemos en media hora allí. ¿Está bien? – consultó.

– Si, Leah, nos vemos ahí. Te quiero. – musité. Ella siempre estaba conmigo cuando más la necesitaba, era una de mis mejores amigas.

– Y yo a ti pequeña. – y colgó. Me vestí casualmente y salí a las ajetreadas calles, el hospital quedaba a unas 10 cuadras de casa y la verdad me apetecía caminar. Unos veinte minutos después de pasear por los negocios y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría, como un celular, llegué al hospital.

Leah me esperaba en la sala de éste y cuando me vio corrió a abrazarme.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – me miró como una madre mira a su hija pequeña.

– Bien, mamá. – bromeé. – ¿Tú? – correspondí.

– Bien también. – murmuró. Nos dirigimos a la parte de análisis donde entregaban los resultados y una chica pelirroja con cara dulce nos atendió.

– Buenos días. – saludó amablemente.

– Buenos días, vengo a buscar el resultado de unos exámenes. – mascullé.

– Si, ¿A nombre de quién? – preguntó cordialmente.

– Isabella Swan. – susurré. La chica se puso a buscar en un archivero hasta que sacó  
un sobre blanco.

– Si, aquí tiene. – sonrió.

– Muchas gracias. – le devolví la sonrisa.

Caminamos de regreso hacia la salida, mis manos agarraban fuertemente el sobre, como si de un momento al otro fuera a desaparecer. Leah me miraba divertida, mi cara debía ser un poema. No estaba nerviosa, simplemente quería abrir el sobre y que dijera positivo.

– ¿Piensas abrirlo? – preguntó juguetona.

– Si, solo dame un momento. – pedí.

– Querida, tenemos todos los momentos del mundo. – continuó. Llegamos a las afueras del Hospital y fui al parque que se encontraba enfrente, me dirigí a las bancas y me senté en una, respirando profundamente, cerré los ojos. En verdad quería que diera positivo, quería tener un bebé de Edward, quizás no era la mejor situación del mundo, quizás el ya no me quisiera en su vida, pero yo sería fuerte, lo traería al mundo, el decidiría que hacer luego. Abrí lentamente los ojos y observé el sobre que tenía en mis manos, era un simple papel, un simple y limpio papel que tenía escrito el destino que mi vida tomaría de aquí en más.

Lo abrí despacio, con miedo a que por eso cambiara el resultado, saqué la hoja que contenía adentro y cerré rápidamente los ojos, para abrirlos más rápido aun. Después de todos los números y nombres científicos que no entendía del todo llegué a lo fundamental.

Prueba De Embarazo (por nivel de GCH en sangre): POSITIVO.

Y todo el aire se fue de mis pulmones. Jadee. No lo podía creer iba a ser madre. En verdad iba a pasar, no era un sueño, no lo imaginaba. Estaba comprobado, en mi vientre florecía un retoño al cual cuidaría con mi vida.

Leah me sacó rápidamente la hoja y miró el resultado. Sentí unos brazos pequeños abrazarme.

– No llores pequeña. Felicitaciones serás Mamá. – dijo en un susurro conmovedor. Pero yo no podía estar más feliz. Iba a ser madre.

De pronto todo pareció abrumarme. No sabía qué hacer y aunque estuviera más que feliz, ser madre no era tarea fácil, pero lo más importante aun. ¿Se lo diría a Edward? Y aunque quisiera que este bebé fuera solo mío, el tenía derecho a saberlo. Era SU hijo también. Era un pequeñito nuestro. Por lo que la decisión estaba tomada. Volvería a Estados Unidos, me daría un mes para organizar las cosas y volvería. Siempre volvía por él, pero hoy tenía un motivo más importante por el cual volver, una personita que crecía cada día en mi interior.

– Volveré a Seattle, Leah. – le conté.

– ¿Se lo dirás a Edward? – me miró asombrada.

– Quiera o no, debo hacerlo, también es su hijo. – contesté.

– ¿Cuándo regresas? – me interrogó triste.

– En un mes me iré, arreglaré las cosas aquí y me tomare a la idea esto de ser madre. – continué.

– Cuando lo tenga asumido, viajaré y se lo contaré. – afirmé.

– Si es lo que tú quieres, por mi está bien. – suspiró.

– Iré a contárselo a Renee. Gracias por acompañarme. ¿Nos vemos luego? – la interpelé y me regaló una mirada cariñosa.

– Por supuesto, Bella. Iré a comprarle cosas a mi pequeño sobrino y luego mañana te veo. – sonrió. La abracé y me despedí.

Ahora lo más difícil, decirle a la "señorita" Renee que será abuela. Esto habría que verlo. De camino a casa pasé por una casa de bebés y compré unos pequeños escarpines blancos, eran tan pequeñitos, sonreí feliz. Este bebé sería el más mimado, y cuando se enterara Alice le haría una línea exclusiva de ropa, estaba segura. ¿Por qué? Porque Alice es Alice. Volví a sonreír esta vez esperanzada, de que la vida sabe por qué hace las cosas, y estaba segura de que este hijo, era una bendición, una mano viajó a mi vientre y no lo solté hasta llegar a casa.


End file.
